Shadow Link's BIG change
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Shadow Link likes Link but he knows that Link wont like him back cuz he's a guy but what if that somehow changed?This isn't really a yaoi fic...well eh actaully it kinda is..just read! its better than it sounds!
1. Thoughts of a Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah

Ok this is my first Legend of Zelda fic so be nice! This isn't really a yaoi fic…. Eh well…er JUST READ IT! It's about Shadow/Link so yea.

I call him Shadow Link cuz it sounds cool! But every once and awhile Ill call him Dark Link

Ok! On wit da fic!

Blonde hair…

Blue eyes…

Fantastic body…

It's no wonder that all those girls are after him, or at least that's what I heard. Before our swords met in a fierce battle him and his fairy, what was her name? Navi I think, were talking about how "Princess Zelda obviously had a crush on him" "Malon is always flirting with him" "Saria likes him but won't admit it" and "Ruto is just plain crazy". I truly don't blame them, but the only problem is that I'm not a girl.

I am Shadow Link; my master, Ganondorf, created me. Master Ganon created me in the mirror image of the one I'm to destroy the Hero of Time, Link. With Master Ganons Triforce of Power I was created, I look so much like him except for my blood red eyes and raven black hair. While Link was sealed away in the Chamber of Sages for seven years, Master Ganon trained me to become the ultimate fighting machine. He ripped me of my emotions by isolating me from the world and cruel punishment for even the minor things I did wrong.

It defiantly worked for one, and in a strange way I thank him for doing so. If he had not then my emotions would've gone wild to the point where I couldn't control them after I saw Link for the first time.

When the day finally came to fight the Hero of Time, Master Ganondorf locked me in a strange room with filled with enough water to walk around in and a dead tree in the middle.

When I heard the door open, I clenched my sword and shield; yet another replica of the true Link's, and held my breath.

"C'mon Link! Who do you REALLY like? You're going to have to tell them one day!" his fairy laughed, I've been isolated all my life and I've never heard any kind of "happiness" ever, laughter was so strange to me. The only laughing I've heard was Master Ganondorf when he killed something or when his plans are going well.

"Well…I really don't know Navi, when you travel from temple to temple, it's hard to decide on girls you barely know!" he laughed.

"Well from what we know…"she said." Princess Zelda obviously had a crush on you but we haven't her, Malon is always flirting with you, Saria likes you but won't admit it and Ruto is just plain crazy" they both laughed not having a care in the world about what was lurking in the room with them.

When they reached the door that was locked, Link scratched his head.

"Are you sure we didn't miss any keys?"

"I'm sure, well maybe we should take a break or something?" Link nodded and sat down, leaning his back against the cold iron bars that kept him from saving Zora's Domain. As I continued to watch, I didn't notice the little fairy turning yellow and coming towards me.

"Link! Look out!" she screamed, he jumped up with his weapons at hand coming toward me. There was no use hiding then, I jumped from the shadows of the tree and became visible. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost slipping on the water.

"What the!? Who are you!?" he screamed, there was no use trying to tell him how I felt. Besides, Master Ganondorf was practically breathing down my neck, using his telepathy.

'Kill him'

"I am you" I smirked, just to make him even more angry with me, I smacked his little fairy away with my sword; she crashed into the wall Link was once resting on. I knocked her out.

"Navi!" I looked in his eyes; so many emotions in moment, one person. Hate, Fear, anger…..

"Heh, what's wrong? You can't beat me without your little bug?" Why am I doing this? I never wanted this, I never wanted to fight him.

"You Bastard!" and the fierce battle began. Since we both had the same techniques it was difficult for him to gain the upper hand. But after awhile, he grew tired. (im not really good with fight scenes)

He fell to the water floor and quickly sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth and forehead. I stood over him, looking down at him with my blood red eyes that resembled so much like his own blood that continually spilled from his badly wounded arm to the water making it turn a red color. I could've killed him, I couldn't ended his life and let Master Ganondorf take over, but I didn't… in that one moment where I hesitated, he thrusted his sword in my chest.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the pain, I dropped my weapons that suddenly weighed a ton. I felt myself smile though, now I know that my only love would continue his journey and destroy Mast…….I mean Ganondorf.

I fell the water ground, drowning in my own blood that mixed with water. The last thing I saw and felt was Link pulling the sword from my chest.

somewhere in hell

Well…..now here I am. In the seventh layer of hell doing absolutely nothing except watch Link in his journey that just ended. He defeated Ganondorf just like his destiny foretold, and he returned to his original time as a child. Since then I've watched him, growing up as a peasant Hylian, no longer was he the Hero of Time, No one knew. No one except for Princess Zelda her caretaker, Impa and me. But I guess I don't really count since I'm dead. Now he's back to the way I saw him before my death, 17 years old. He's working as a blacksmith for the Hylian knights that "protected" the castle.

I sigh, well I at least I get to watch him. There isn't anything better to do around here.

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!" a deep voice screamed, that I knew by heart; if I ever had a heart. I jumped up and looked around frantically. There was nothing but fiery mist, or basically put there was nothing.

(hey I dunno what hell looks like!!!!)

I gulped before I spoke," M-master Ganondorf?"

"You fool! You couldn't defeat that stupid kid and now here I am! Trapped in the Sacred realm for all eternity!"

I bow my head," Forgive me Master, Link was…..a formable opponent"

"Now isn't the time for that! Listen to me closely, I still have the Triforce of Power! I will give it to you so you can return to the living and release me!"

Return me to the living!? Can he do that? Well, if I'm not mistaken, Link had the Triforce of Courage while the Princess has the Triforce of Wisdom. I heard each Triforce piece had its own ability.

"Yes, Master! I will release you!" And with that, he gave me the Triforce of Power. My entire body was filled with a strange power and yet it hurt. It wasn't until moment later I was knocked down to my knees from such pain that surged throughout my body. In the same speed it came in such pain in left, gone in flash the pain went and the power of the Triforce washed over me. I looked at my right hand, the Triforce symbol was glowing bright but the symbol of Power glowed the brightest.

I a flash I was transported to in front of a large building, it looked like…a temple? The temple of time! Now I need the ocarina of Time to bring Ganondorf back to the living…but.

I sighed, I don't want to bring him back! I want a life of my own!

"Goddess of Power help me" I said to myself, I heard that those that had the essence of the Triforce can help but I never believed it since Ganondorf never asked her for help when he was destroyed by Link.

"Shadow Link!" I heard someone call my name, I only prayed that it isn't Ganondorf, but it wasn't. The voice was a female…I gulped.

"D-din!? Goddess of Power!?" I stuttered, I may only hear her voice but even so it is still an honor and a surprising event.

"I have heard you cry and I will help you if you help me, the King of Evil wishes you to help him escape the Sacred Realm but if you do not go near the Door of Time then I shall grant you one wish"

A wish!? For not letting Ganondorf out?! Sounds like a good deal to me! But should I wish for? I love link but how can he love me back? I could wish for that but…everyone would think we were freaks for two men loving eachother…..wait a minute…

"Din! Goddess of Power! I'm in love with the Hero of Time but yet it seem rather strange since we are both men so I wish for me to be a woman so Link can love me back!"

See I told you it wasn't gonna be yaoi! CUZ I DON'T BEND THAT WAY! Sorry for ya'll yaoi fans!

Ok reviews = Updates!

But since I like this story then I don't care if you review or not cuz im gonna update anywayz! MUHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!

THE GUARDIAN OF THE SEA SERPANTS IS BACK EVERYONE! NOW I SHALL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!


	2. I got boobs!

Well two reviews isn't bad but I said I would update even without reviews Now on with the fic!

…………………………………

…………………

……….

………..what? What happened to me? Where am I? A Fountain?

I'm in front of some kind of pond with a symbol of the Triforce and two torches on each side of the fountain , I stand up and brush the dust off of my black tunic. The last thing I remember was talking to Din the goddess of Power, she said that if I stayed away from the temple of Time then she would grant me a wish….

"Shadow Link!" a voice called out to me making me jump a bit, why must there be so many voices and no one coming to me face to face?

Then a woman with pink hair up in three ponytail's come up from the small fountain. I guess I spoke to soon.

"Shadow Link, I am the Great Fairy of Power! Din has told me her deal she had made with you, stay away from the Temple of Time and your wish shall continue. I wish you good luck with the Hero of Time! If your journey has made you weary please come visit me again!" and with that she disappeared the same way she came. But does that mean my wish is granted? Oh wait……..

Slowly I looked down at my body to see any change……BIG change.

"Holy crap! I've got boobs!" I screamed that echoed through out the small room, then I slapped my mouth. My voice changed too! Frantically I looked around at my body. Wasting no time, I run to the fountain to see my reflection.

"I'm a…girl?!" I look so different and even feel different, but in a strange sense I look the same. My eyes and hair are the same, it looks like I really don't have to change my clothes. Din must've given me the same clothes I had except they're smaller to fit my petite body. I slowly took off my hat to reveal long black hair that fell to my shoulder, I ran my finger through it. My hair was longer than I thought, it reached to my back.

"So my wish came true…" I say to myself, then I laugh; I'm not really used to hearing my voice sounding at a higher pitch. I put my hat in one of my pockets and headed outside.

"Alright then…time to look for Link" and with that my journey begins.

I walk outside of the fountain to see Kakariko Village, I'm on top of Death Mountain. The VERY top.

"Ok, how am I gonna get off this thing?" I said to myself, scratching my head.

"HOO HOOT! I believe I can help!" I jump up, more voices!? Oh wait its just an owl….a very big owl.

"Uh hi?"

"HOO HOO, hmm you look like Link…but yet you are female hmm are you one of Ganons fiends?" he head while turning his head upside down trying to figure out what I am.

I stiffen, does all of Hyrule know that I'm one of Ganon's creations? Hey wait a sec….I thought….but the time thing…and how would an owl know?….why is time so confusing?

"HOOT HOOT do not worry! I am Keapora! I helped Link out in his journey, I heard what the Great Fairy had told you and I think that you are doing a noble thing. Keeping Ganon away from this land will give the people no worry"

I sigh, that's good. Well it's good to know that everyone that helped Link out can help me out by not telling everyone that I'm Ganondorf's creation.

(I know Keapora is dead when Link is older but I don't care! I like him!)

"HOOT HOO! I believe you need help getting off the mountain huh? Well Link is in the castle, he makes weapons for the guards. Grab onto my Talons and hold on tight!"

With that Keapora picked me up by my arms and we took flight, down the mountains and over the village. Flying is quite an experience, with the wind in your face you feel the ultimate freedom here, it seemed so fast until he dropped me off in front of the castle gate. I landed on my feet while Keapora landed in a tree.

"Thank you Keapora! I owe you one!" I called out, waving to him.

"HOOT HOOT! Just keep Ganon away from Hyrule, that is all I ask! Tell Link I say hello! HOOT!!" And there he went taking flight again.

Well, it looks like everything is going well so far at least. Everyone that knows who I actually am, all ask that I keep Ganon away. That's easy enough, right now I'm just worried about what Links reaction will be when he sees me like this.

I look at my body again, I think I'm boasting but…who can turned down something like this? I laughed as I walked toward the guard who was next to the gate.

"Can I help you miss?" he may be wearing a helmet but I can tell that he was checking me out. I love being a girl ()

"Yes, the blacksmith; Link, has called me here" I say sweetly, the guard's face was turning a deep red color.

"Alright then. Please let me escort you Miss…..uhh what is your name?"

Oh no, I didn't think about that! What should my name be? It can't be Link then what? I didn't have time and I quickly answered.

"ermm Lin…..Lin! My name is Lin….Shadow!" I said only praying that it would pass.

"Alright Miss Shadow, erm are you Link's sister or something?" he asked. I forgot that I looked like Link, well….looks like that's the best I can do for now.

"Umm yes! I'm his…twin sister!" How lame can I get? But it worked, he nodded and he walked toward the castle and I followed. I guess my figure must've distracted him from thinking about my name, am I that cute? Maybe I was meant to be a girl, I sure feel that way.

The guard entered castle after receiving a conformation from more guards. The two huge doors opened to huge interior, this place made me seem so small. I was to busy looking around and didn't notice the guard that stopped and I nearly ran into him.

"Hello Damian, who do you have here?" I look to see who was talking. It was Princess Zelda, actually she was just recently married to a Prince so now its Queen Zelda but it looks like he is out doing business seeing Zelda doing all the ordering around here.

" My Queen, this is Lin Shadow; Link's twin sister. She wishes to see him" he bowed, Zelda looked over at me. I hid my hand that had the Triforce on it, I don't want her to interfere; she was one of the girls that was fanatic about Link. She may be married but I don't want to take any chances, I smiled weakly and bowed my head slightly.

"It's an honor to finally see you" I kept my head bowed, I really don't know how things work around here.

"Thank you Lin, Damian please take her to Link please"

"Yes ma'am" he got up and walked away and I followed. That was too close, she gave me a look that could've meant that she knew but I really hope not. I continued to admire the large castle awhile I subconsciously followed the guard that led me to the lower part of the castle, when we walked down the stairs I kept hearing music, like a flute of some kind.

"When Link takes a break, he plays his Ocarina that his friend from the Kikori Forest gave him" Damian said. I remember him playing an Ocarina before we fought, but that was the Ocarina of Time, I think he was playing the one Saria gave him.

After awhile we finally led me to the door and the music was louder now.

"Here you go, if you need any help I'm here" he winked at me, I smiled weakly as he walked away. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

There he was, same way I saw him last. He was in his same white shirt and brown pants with an apron, he was dirty from making so many weapons. There were only two windows in this whole place, I wonder how he could breath in such a place. I closed the door that made a loud click, he stopped playing and looked up at me.

"Uh Hi" he said smiling, he stood up and put the Ocarina away. He kept in a cupboard when he closed the doors he noticed his Triforce symbol on his hand glowing.

"What?" he looked at it then he looked at me, my symbol was glowing too. That can't be good….oh crap that means that Zelda for sure knows now!…well that's it I'm screwed for sure now.

"You have the Triforce of Power! But how….wait…." he knows, I gulp. Please Link don't attack, I beg in my head.

"Shadow Link!? But how!? I thought I killed you in the water temple! and….eh I'm confused now"

"Please let me explain!" I held my hands up in defense. He sat down and waited for me, I sighed.

"Yes it's true you did kill me, but Ganondorf brought me back to life by giving me the Triforce of Power, he wanted me to help him escape from the Sacred Realm" I said, Link jumped up.

"Your not going to release him are you?" he said questioning me. I shook my head and smiled, he looked very confused at this point. He only made me smile more.

"No, the Goddess of Power said that if I stay away from the Temple of Time then she would grant me a wish and I wished that I could become a girl" he sat back down and began to think. Then I just realized, I have a really bad feeling of what he's going to ask now.

"Why wish to be a girl?" he asked. I was really hoping to avoid that question, good thing I thought of a counter attack before I got here.

"I felt like I would make a better girl than an actual twin of you, besides I have thoughts and feelings of my own and I felt like I was meant to be a girl and…here I am. I don't know anyone around here so I came here to find you" I laughed nervously only praying to Din that this would work, and it looks like I'm her favorite for the day.

"Well, since you are keeping Ganon away I suppose I can help out…well you can live with me for now until we get you a job. But right now I'm on my break so I can take you to my place then you stay there with Navi, that ok with you?"

(The only real reason I hate Navi is because she annoying but another than that shes cool)

My head was jumping around like a Gerudo on hot sand but I had to keep cool on the outside.

"Thanks Link, I owe you one" I bowed my head, my hair falling down to my shoulders. He chuckled, I looked back up at him.

"It's weird, you look better as a girl than you trying to kill me"

I looked at him confused, but then I noticed I accidentally gave him a "sneak peek" when I bowed, oops.

EHHHH Lets see what I gets. If ya'll dun like then skrew you! Cuz im gonna cosplay as Shadow Link and my boyfriend is going as Link and im gonna have a field day when the next convention comes around

5 reveiws please!!!


	3. Nightmare

Wow……………7 reveiws -- meh oh well a deals a deal

I own nothing blah blah blah

IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE THAT CAN DRAW A FEMALE DARK LINK FOR ME ILL LOVE THEM FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!!

(thank you Raptree bout Keapora! I totally forgot about that part ;;)

"Well here we are" We stopped at a small house in Kakariko Village next to a young girls house with her cuccos flying everywhere. I held in my laugh when on cuccos was chasing this one kid that shot a slingshot at it.

Link unlocked the door and went inside with me close behind.

"Navi!!" he called out while I took a look around. Nice place, small but nice. The front door went straight into a small kitchen then two my left was a couch, the other door must've been his room. Suddenly a white ball flew over my head before landing on my head.

"Link! Isn't this Shadow Link?! What's going on!?" she shrieked in my sensitive ears. I swear if she screams one more time she's gonna be bug juice.

"Calm down Navi, Shadow here is going to stay with us until we get her a job and stuff. He er…She is a good person now" Navi looked at Link then back at me, why is she still on my head?

"…Alright…" Navi didn't sound too convinced.

"Look we can talk later but I need to get back to work ok? Bye girls!" and with that he ran out the door, my Triforce of power slowly faded away as he left the village, also leaving me sad to see him leave so soon. There were a few minutes of silence before Navi took flight again and hovered right in my face.

"Ok spill it, why are you here?"

I sighed, then explained everything same way I did to Link. After I was done, she was quite for a minute before speaking.

"…You like him, that's why you wanted to be a girl!" she yelled at me, how she know!? Before I said anything she grabbed my collar of my tunic and dragged me to the couch, then she let go, she pretty strong for a little fairy.

"Sit" she said sternly, I did; something was defiantly up.

"Look, I know you like him because I saw you….in the water temple, you were hesitating every time you had a chance to finish him off, plus the fact that you're acting like me"

"You like Link too!?" sheeesh he's a friggin girl magnet…..and Farie…..Zora…"

"Yea…" she landed on my knee and hung her head," I liked him a lot, I knew him better than all those other girls but…I'm a fairy and he's a Hylian, it would never work. But you got you're chance!" she suddenly sparked back up. But she was right, I have my chance but…..

"I know that but I don't think he'll like me, I'm regretting everything now……" I hung my head letting my jet black hair fall off my shoulders, next thing I know; my head is throw off to the right with a wing slapping me right across the face.

"Don't say that! This is fate, how can you not see it!? Din sure did! That's why she did it in the first place!" her voice softened," Besides, I know he'll like you because you're so much more than those other girls are, I seriously don't know what Link was thinking…..well? say something!"

I rubbed my cheek," Damn you hit hard…but are you going to help me?" I asked, she started laughing.

"Of course I will! But we need to find a way for Link to notice you….." we both sat there thinking, but I was too busy thinking about what would happen if we got together. I was happy enough to have someone who knows Link better than the other girls put together.

"Hey!" she yelled, waking me from my trance.

"Huh?" I looked back at my knee here the little fairy was.

"I said we have to mix you up!" she said tapping her foot impatiently.(well…I know we don't see it but really! Shes has to have at least some legs!)

"Say wha?"

"Think about it, Link liked Zelda because she's pretty, but you're already pretty so that's out then there's Malon because he had a thing for horses, Saria because they're old friends and Ruto…..never mind, the point is that if we get you to be like what the other are then maybe he'll like you!" I thought about this for a moment, she was right though. He liked all those thing about those girls and I had all those then he would get all of them in me…sorta….yea.

"Sounds good, who first?" Navi took flight again and flew towards the door.

"Malon has horses so lets get you a horse, I don't think Epona will let you ride her just yet so lets walk"

After a long 2 hour walk, we finally reached the Lon Lon ranch but I was ready to pass out before we entered.

"C'mon! Link is going to be home soon!!" Navi screamed, I glared at her.

"Shut up before I turn you into bug juice…" I growled forcing myself to continue walking, Navi flew higher in case I decided to change my mind about sparing her life or not. We finally reached the top of the small hill and into the ranch with a huge fence surrounding the horses and the two houses I was walking between, one of them had cows in them….I could tell because it stinks….bad. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face but after I passed it a gasped for air, Navi did too.

"Some things never change……" Navi muttered, I spotted Malon petting one of the horses inside a large fence with horses running around, she also spotted me.

"Hello welcome to the Lon Lon ranch!" she said with a smile beaming, she seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm looking for a horse, like a special horse " I said trying to act normal, now that I met one of the girls that Link has fallen for I'm so jealous of them. Right now I trying hard enough not to kill her so Link could be mine…but oh well.

(I have nothing against Malon! Shadow link is still kinda evil!)

"Ok! Lets go to stable!" she said cheerfully and walked towards the stable thing that held the horses, I can tell by the look on her face that she recognized my clothes plus the farie, now that Navi is here how I'm I going to explain this? Navi seemed to read my mind and decided to hide in my pocket.

(Remember? She put her hat in one of the bottomless pits of pockets!!!)

"Well for starters, have you ever rode a horse before?" she asked, I froze. Oh crap, I totally forgot about that.

"Ermm well…….no…" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously, how embarrassing, I really should've thought about this more thoroughly. But she still smiled.

"It's ok, I can teach ya if you want"

"um sure!…..um it's free right?" I laughed nervously, if I need to pay then I'm screwed for sure. Malon laughed, I only prayed that it was a good sign.

"You're not from around here are you?" I gulped, she laughed again and walked into the stables. Two cows, mooing softly and four beautiful horses greeted us when we entered. Malon pet one of the cows on it's nose, she had a connection with these animals, it must be hard to see one of them go.

"Alright, check out the three horses, see which one you like. They'll usually react to someone so it will make it easier to choose" she said while still taking care of the cows. I nodded and headed towards the back of the stable where the horses were held.

The first one was a large brown horse with a black mane," That one is Mimi, she's pretty nice but she can't be sold right now"

"Why not?" I asked, she pointed back to Mimi. I looked back at the horse had realized that Mimi had a baby, a little baby horse that resembled it's mother stood up and stuck its head out of one of the gaps in the fence thing.

"And that's Mimi's baby Kochi"

"Hi there" I greeted Kochi, he extended his face as close as he could to mine just for a quick sniff. Hesitantly I reached my hand out of pet him on his nose, Mimi snorted out hot air on my head. I stood up.

"Alright alright, I'll leave"

The second one was asleep in the hay for a bed, it was a white horse with…well a white mane.

"That's Snowball, he's ok but he doesn't get along with strangers very well, it takes awhile before he'll get used to you". I thought about it, nope not this one, even if Snowball was nice…He's white! No way I'm going to ride a horse that's white! (no Shadow isn't racist . )

The third one was smaller than Mimi but looked like it was in good shape, it had a darker brown than Mimi but with a white mane?

"This one looks like Epona" Navi whispered, she was peaking her head out of my pocket," That's Starfire, she really fast and can go for miles. But she's a bit of a wimp if she sees a monster than she'll run like there's no tomorrow" Malon laughed.

I went up to Starfire's fence very slowly, she was already shrinking back into her stable in fear. She saw the monster that I was, or maybe still am. By the time I reached her fence, she was whined in fear; No wimps! I gave up and went to the last stable.

The last horse was like a dream come true, a beautiful black horse with a white blotch going along it's nose and it was about as big as Starfire.

"Oh…that's Nightmare, his name describes everything about him" she sighed, Nightmare stuck his head to see me.

"Nightmare huh?" I said to him, he snorted in reply. I wasn't afraid of him anymore I was afraid of Mimi, I reached my hand out and stroked his nose.

"Well this is new…Nightmare usually tries to kill any one besides me" she was done with the cows now and went over to me and Nightmare, she continued," Well If you're the first then you can have him"

I can tell that she's had previous problems with Nightmare but I'll take him for sure .

"YOU CAN HIM FOR FREE!!!!" a man barged in the stable and screeching to a halt in front of us. He was kind of fat with barely enough hair to keep him warm, but I think I should keep to myself.

"Daddy!" Malon glared at him but he ignored her and looked at me.

"That's Talon" Navi whispered, keeping her voice low so the others wouldn't recognize her," He's really lazy but he owns the place" she hid back into my pocket.

"That stupid horse nearly tried to kill me several times already! You can have him for free just get him out of here!" he screamed, Malon shook her head in embarrassment. Nightmare snorted loudly as if he understood the fat guy when he called him stupid, the man took a step back.

I thought about the situation for a minute…if there's one thing I've learned from Ganondorf, is to use a man's desperation as your benefit.

"Well…I don't know…nah I don't want him" I said well stroking my chin thoughtfully, next thing I knew Talon grabbed my collar and shook me slightly, I was taller than him so I was forced to bend down to see him face to face.

"TAKE THE HORSE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!"

Bingo

"Teach me to ride for free and we have a deal" he let me go and we shook hands.

(well I know absolutly nothing about horses, or how to ride them for that matter anyway im just gonna say the same thing that one guy told Link ok?)

Malon helped me put on the saddle and reigns on Nightmare, he seemed nothing like Malon told me. He was a lot calmer than I thought too, I think she was more surprised than I was. With the reigns at hand me, Nightmare and Malon walked to the large fence thing where I first saw her. When we entered, the other horses ran away from us, Nightmare snorted again.

"He doesn't really get along with the others"

"I noticed, but why?"

"Well when I first got him, I found out that his mother abandoned him so I'm guessing that since then he's been very independent"

I sighed, poor Nightmare. Wow…more emotions, this is too weird, I'm feeling sorry for a horse? I stroked his nose and turned to Malon," Shall we begin?" she nodded.

"Ok when you go up to a horse, you press A to Climb on, when you've stopped completely, press A again to get down"

I tried it, Nightmare must've been bigger than I thought. When I got myself settled on top of Nightmare, I was looking down at Malon for further instructions.

"Jeez, it's high up here…" I said out loud, Malon smiled at me

"Yea, but you'll get used to it, alright next you press forward to go and when you want to go fast you press A but watch the carrots, that's Nightmare's stamina"

"Alright...Ha!" and there he went, off like a bullet I nearly flew backwards but I quickly recovered, he began a slow trot until I got to used to it enough to complete a few laps at full speed, this was actually pretty fun. I would've gone the whole day but the sun was setting and I think Link would think that out killing someone if I don't get back soon. We reached Malon and I pulled at the reigns to make Nightmare stop.

"Not bad! I'm really impressed, I haven't seen someone pick up so fast in a long time!" I knew she was talking about Link, by the way she was blushing it was way too obvious.

We said our good byes and she gave me some food to give Nightmare, she was really nice! Man, I feel bad for her now that I'm going to take Link away… ( hee hee)

Now that I had Nightmare, I didn't have to walk back home; I just hope Link had an extra stable or something. Seeing that no one was around, Navi flew out of my pocket and flew in front of Nightmare.

"This horse is huge!" she yelled, Nightmare sniffed the little fairy as if he was trying to figure out if she was food or something. Navi quickly flew back into my pocket in fear that Nightmare might eat her.

"C'mon! lets go home before Link….." Navi was cut off when we both saw the sunset and the bridge to the castle close.

"Oh shit…." She muttered, I looked down her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Before I could answer, skull looking monster popped out of the ground and tried to attack us. Nightmare stood up on his hind legs and whined in fear, I held on to the reigns for dear life.

"Whoa! Nightmare calm down!" I screamed, next thing I knew Nightmare brought his hooves down and completely crushed one of the skulls monsters.

"Navi what are these things?!"

"They're Stalchild's! Don't be afraid of them! Just keep attacking them!"

"Navi! I don't have any weapons!"

"Then what are you doing!? Run!" Wasting no time, I took a strong kick to Nightmare's hind and ran out of the bone cluster, running over a couple of them in the process.

Nightmare quietly trotted through the sleeping village and into the back of Link's house where Epona was sleeping, she woke up and whined softly. Navi popped out of my pocket again and went of to Epona to calm her down. There was another stable next to Epona so I jumped off of Nightmare and put him inside, I also found an extra blanket and put that on top of him.

"You be nice to Epona ok?" Nightmare shook his mane, I hope that meant yes.

Navi flew over to me and sat on my shoulder," Alright, Malon is done who's next?" she asked.

"We can start by getting me a sword, no way I'm goin' anywhere without a sword now" Navi laughed. Quietly we both walked into the house through the back door, Link must be asleep; that's good he's been working all day. Tiptoeing across the living room and into one of the hallways, Navi took flight again and flew towards what would be my room for the time being. It was kind of funny though, the house was filled with nothing but darkness and all I could see was a floating ball of light that led my way.

The hallway wasn't very long but the first door was slightly cracked, curiosity got the best of me and I took a quick peak. Sure enough, it was Link's room and there he was, I felt a blush creep up on my face when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt therefore exposing his muscles to the world. He looked so innocent sleeping there, he looked like the same little kid from the Kikori forest; the same one I watched when I was in hell. Then I remembered, this is the same person I love and yet the same person I was created to kill.

"C'mon, don't wake him. Since Ganondorf he isn't exactly the heaviest sleeper"

Hmmmm so far Shadow gots a horsey! And is now experiencing new emotions! Whats next? Review!!!!!!!!!! Hmmmm how bout……………..10 reveiws?


	4. The Real nightmare and a new job

Disclaimer: the fact that Shadow Link is girl…..i guess that's mine but I don't own Zelda…ehhhhh

Well, I guess asking for a certain number of reveiws wasn't a good idea, so im gonna update whether you like it or not! SO HA!

Anyway, I look over the story and I think most of you think that getting a horse for shadow had no relation to the storyline but later on you'll get it. I PROMISE!!!!

But first! I must thank my new friend Jen (sorry! But I kinda forgot ur username U) but anyway THANK YOU!!!!!

Secondly! ANYONE WHO WISHES TO DRAW FEMALE SHADOW LINK FOR ME MAY E-MAIL IT TO ME. for all the lazy people that don't wanna go to my bio. Lol jk!

OK ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!

Nightmares…..I've never really had them before. I don't think I've ever had a dream either, but then again living in hell was a nightmare in itself. I think now I understand why Malon called that horse Nightmare though because I'm having one. I can feel my body tossing and turning in the blankets and sweat drops forming at my forehead and sliding down my face. It's him, Master Ganondorf.

"YOU FOOL!" he screamed, I'm in a room with nothing but black and all I can see is his piercing red eyes staring at me.

"m-m-master!" I stammer, far to scared to even talk straight. Just thinking about what he'll do to me was painful.

"HOW DARE YOU ABUSE THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!! I CREATED YOU TO DESTROY THE HERO OF TIME AND NOW LOOK AT YOU!! YOU BECOME LIKE SAND IN HIS HANDS!! WHAT POSSESED YOU TO EVEN THINK THAT HE WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY!??" he screamed again, his voice sounded like thunder in my ears. Even so, I found the courage to 

"n-no! NO! You're wrong! I was stupid to even listen to you!" I screamed back, the eyes of Ganondorf turned blood red in anger.

"I CREATED YOU AND I HAVE MORE THAN THE ABILTY TO DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!"

THWACK!!!!

I woke up with the sharp sting of Navi's wing across my face, my eyes sprung open as I sat up, I looked around trying to remember what happened. A ball of light flew around my head and of all people, Link was there next to me.

"Shadow are you ok?" he asked his voice full of concern, well its nice to see that I'm making progress with Link and here he was, blonde hair in a low pony tail, white shirt, black pants and all his glory next to my bed. I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off my face, thats when I noticed my Triforce of Power glow again. Good to know that it's really him I guess.

"I think….I think had a nightmare….It was Ganon….he knows…." I trailed off, images of Ganon's blood red eyes ran through my mind continuously.

"Oh boy…that's not good" he said, while taking his seat on the bed next to me. I may not fully understand emotions but I saw fear and worry in his eyes, I knew what he was thinking, he's afraid that I'll bring Ganon back….I sighed and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, by no means am I going to let him free, you worked to hard to keep it the way it is now" Link smiled…and he smiled at me! I fought the urge to just jump him right then and there, Navi noticed and shook her head as a signal. I sighed, this might be a little harder than I thought.

"Well that helps, but I'd like to know how you knew about my journey but I'd more importantly like to know more about you"

Am I hearing things? Because I could've sworn I heard him say that he wanted to know more about me….

"W-wha?" I stammer, "Hey aren't you suppose to be at work?" I glared at him, he shrugged.

"Nah, Zelda gave me a day off to reunite with my 'sister' " he raised an eyebrow, I laughed. You know, when I act like myself rather than act like those girls he liked…we seem to talk more….how weird.

(Attention Girls! I put that in there for a reason! Guys like you for who you are! That's how I got my boyfriend! BY PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND BEING ME!! P)

I never would've believed it myself but me and Link actually talked and I totally forgot that I had a crush on him. We both sat on the bed talking about his adventures and what I saw from hell, Navi landed on the counter and joined in the chat.

"O.k I have a question and its been bugging me for awhile now but…did Nabooru and Ganondorf have some kind of relationship?" he asked, I laughed.

" Yes, believe it or not but they did when Ganon was the King of the Gerudos and everyone was happy. I've talked with her and she told me that they had a solid relationship, but when Ganon came across the Triforce he totally ignored her and went after it. She was really upset" I trailed off, Link and Navi also grew quiet. It was pretty sad but….next thing we all knew I was bursting in laughter. I've really laughed, for a good reason anyway…it felt good.

"You really should've seen her when he told her about the Triforce, me and the other Gerudos were just waiting for her to kill him or something. I know it's not really funny but it was…" there were tears in my eyes? I thought tears were for pain or sadness? I stopped and touched one of the tears and looked at it. I didn't noticed Link or Navi smiling at me, I was too confused. I don't get it, what's wrong with me?

Navi flew up to me," Don't worry its nothing bad" she said, but it still didn't help. Link nodded in agreement.

"Tears are for many reasons, and one of them is happiness. People cry when something is really funny or really happy and the only way to express it is to cry" he explained, I looked at him then back to my fingers that still held what was now called, tears of laughter.

"Thanks Link, I'm really clueless…." I bowed my head in respect but he put his hands on my shoulder before I could bow. I looked at him confused.

"Um no bowing needed please…"

Not again! I was wearing one of Link's oversized shirts for pajamas and if I bent down then you can see my new breasts. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry, it's difficult to get used to my new body"

"It's ok…oh by the way, I was wondering if you can help me with some of my 'chores' so to speak" he asked, I nodded happily. Even though I have no idea what that means, I get to help out Link! So who cares?

I wore my black tunic again and headed outside with Link and Navi, we went out back to feed Epona but I kind of forgot to tell Link that I got a new horse. I was behind him when he saw Nightmare for the first time so I couldn't tell

"Oh… about that…um…" I tried to think of an excuse, Navi flew over to Link to help out but before she could say anything he went over to Nightmare and pet him on the nose.

"Hi there!" he said, Navi and I stood in the doorway stunned, does he never get mad or something? Nightmare shook his head away from Links grasp and snorted on him, Link took a step back, taking Nightmares warning seriously. He turned and pet Epona, she accepted his hand, Link turned to me.

"Is that Nightmare from the Lon Lon Ranch?" he asked, I blinked a few times before answering.

"Yes, I got him for free from this bald guy that ran it. He really wanted Nightmare out of the ranch" I said, replaying yesterdays events in my mind. Link laughed.

"Yea, I thought he looked familiar, he was there when I picked Epona. That's why they are used to eachother, was Epona's sister there too?"

He must be talking about Starfire, I nodded. He opened the gate for Epona's stable and brought her out.

"O.k, I need to pick up a few things at the castle. I need you to pick up some milk from Malon, later on we can look for a job for you" he said while jumping on Epona, I nodded. Link reached into his tunic and took out a note.

"Oh and take this to her too?" he handed me the note, for some reason, I felt my heart "sink" when he gave me the note. I wasn't sure what it was and I didn't press the issue.

"We'll meet back here at lunch ok?" I nodded again.

Wait a second………

"Um…Link…what's Lunch?" I asked, he smiled. (so they havent eaten breakfast so sue me)

"Don't worry, Navi will tell you when to come back. If you have extra time then just hang out ok?"

Finally he took off out of the village and onwards to the castle, and once again my Triforce of Power's glow began to fade away until Link was no longer sight and my Triforce became dull. I sighed and look up at Navi.

"Should we get going?" she nodded and flew over to Nightmare.

"Time to go!" she said to him, he whined excitedly and shook his black mane around. I smiled at him and took him out of his gate prison, and mounted on him.

"Alright! Let's go!" with a kick to the hind, we were off and Navi flying wildly to catch up. Down the stairs, over the bridge and across the valley to the ranch, since it was still morning those Skull things didn't pop out of the ground and I only prayed that "Lunch" didn't have to do with riding back at night without a weapon.

With the wind wiping in my black ponytail that resembled Links, I felt an ultimate freedom. It felt the same way I did when Keapora flew me to the castle on my first day as a girl, Ha! Like I'd ever go back to Ganon! I'm having the time of my life here, why would I go back into slavery?

The Lon Lon Ranch was in view, halfway there I'd say but then it happened. A strange feeling erupted in my stomach, it wasn't hurting me in anyway but I knew something was wrong.

"Nightmare what's wrong?" I suddenly asked my horse, for once he ignored me and continued to keep going at the same pace but soon he slowed down until he was down to a simple trot. I pulled on the reigns until he stopped completely, he began to whine weakly.

"Nightmare? Are you ok?"

A few seconds later Navi slammed into the back of my head, nearly throwing me off Nightmare. I guess I stopped to soon for Navi to a chance to slow down, I pricked the Farie off the back of my head by her wings and set her on my palm. She shook her head from the dizzy crash and took flight again.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, I jumped off of Nightmare and pet him trying to understand what was happening.

"I-I don't know, something's wrong with him" he whined again but in a more sadden way, like he was sick or something I wouldn't know, I've been here for a couple days! . 

As I continued to comfort Nightmare, Navi flew around him trying to find what ever was hurting him.

"Hey look!" she cried, I looked down and found her floating in front of Nightmare's left leg. There was a large cut on his leg…now I remember!

"It was when those Skull things attack us! Maybe when he trampled over them, the bones must've cut him" I said, Navi nodded and flew back up to Nightmare.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us?" she glared at him, I shook my head. Nightmare was acting like Ganondorf.

Nightmare was rather prideful and because of that he didn't want to show any weakness and like Ganon he was so prideful in what he did until his pride got the better of him and led him to his defeat, Shadow sighed.

"It's ok, we're going to see Malon anyway" I said, I grabbed Nightmare's reigns and walked him up the hill that led to the Ranch, his wound won't get any better with me on top of him.

Now at the Ranch

"Oh! Hello!" Malon greeted us with her usual smile, I waved back and smiled. Her smile faded when she saw me with Nightmare and the way he was limping.

"What happened?" she asked and crouched down to see the wound.

"When we left here, those Skull things attack us and he got hurt" I said, she inspected the wound and stood back up.

"It's not that bad, but we should cover it up before it gets infected….oh Navi can you tell my father to bring some bandages?" she said in a cheerful voice, oh no I totally forgot about Navi! She was hiding behind Nightmare but her white glow and a black background was more than noticeable.

"It's ok, I knew you were with her the whole time. But we need bandages" Navi nodded and flew towards the house, leaving me with Malon.

"Is this all you came for?" she asked, oh yea! That…note…

"Um I came to give you this, its from Link" and I handed her the note, she took it and looked at it. Her face suddenly lit up like a candle, is she happy? She looked back at me, I stiffened; by now I was dying to know what the note was about.

"Are you coming too?" she asked, I stood there dumbfounded. What? Going where?

" What? I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't read the note I swear!" she laughed.

"No! To my wedding! I invited Link to come and he said he would, I'd like it if you came too if you're Link's friend" she smiled again, I forced a smile out.

"S-sure I'd love to come!" I blurted out, she nodded and smiled again. Does she have a permanent smile or something? Soon afterwards, from out the window Navi came with a roll of bandages twice her size, she was straining her wings just to get enough air. As soon as she was close enough I took the bandages in one hand and she landed on my other hand exhausted from carrying such a large weight.

"He…pant…doesn't want too…pant…come out….if Nightmare…pant….is here" With that, Navi plopped on my hand, no longer feeling up to flying ever again. Malon took the bandages and wrapped it around Nightmare's leg, while she was busy with that I lift Navi up, who was still on my hands, to my face.

"Hey, what's a wedding?" I whispered, she sat up and stared at me in astonishment.

"A wedding!? Who?" she suddenly jumped up.

"Malon, she said that she invited Link to her wedding and I said I would come too….what's a wedding?" I asked again but Navi still didn't answer me, she stared at me then she looked over at Malon.

"Um Malon?" she called out, the farm girl looked up at the Farie.

"Yes?"

"I thought you liked Link and now you're getting married?" Malon stopped for a second then continued to wrap up Nightmare's leg.

"Yes, I did but it wasn't love it was a crush. Me and him are still good friends and all" she reassured Navi, the farie nodded intently. But…

WHAT THE HECK IS A WEDDING!?!? I'm getting mad now . 

Malon finished wrapping up Nightmare's leg and sprayed something on the bandages that she took out from her dress. She stood up and face the other two.

"This is a little bottle Saria gave me, it heals animals and….oh no!" she cried and slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need a BIG favor, I need to give the invites to my friends but I'm really busy…. Can you give the invites to them?" she asked, I looked at Navi who looked at the sun's position. She flew out of my hand in to Malon.

"Sure! Were not going to see Link until Lunch time, but what about Nightmare?"

"The stuff I sprayed on him is fast working but he needs to run around for it to heal anyway" she took out three notes, all with different names and symbols," Navi you know where they are right?" she asked, Navi flew to the notes and read them out loud.

"To: Nabooru Leader of the Gerudos, To: Saria of the Lost woods, and To: RUTO!?!?!" the farie screamed.

"You're invited fish girl!?" she screamed again, for a little farie so sure had a pair of lungs. Malon sighed.

"Well…I didn't have much of a choice, she said that she wanted to come only to see Link then leave" she huffed, I felt my eye twitch…I swear if she lays one fin on Link she's gonna be sushi.

"Then I guess I'm the messenger today" I laughed.

"Hey…maybe you should charge for that….you know. Deliver messages and get paid for it, it would be a good business, I know that the Mailman in town is having enough trouble running around" she suggested, me and Navi exchanged glances…it might actually work, Nightmare is fast….

"Malon you're a genius!" I cried, she smiled and gave me the letters.

"Alright, when you're done come back here and I'll give you your milk!"

Saying our last good-byes and stuffing the letters in my pockets, I saddled up Nightmare and we were off. Maybe later I can get some kind of carrying bag or something. I looked down at Nightmare and stroked his mane.

"You ok now?" I asked, he shook his head in response. Then I looked up at Navi.

"O.k, who first?"

"Saria is closer, so lets go!"

With the ball of light leading the way, we went north from the ranch and towards the woods. Nightmare ran faster than before, feeling the excitement and happiness as I did, everything was just about perfect now. I have great friends, I'm going to start a new business, Link and I are growing closer together and best of all, NO GANON!

By the time we reached the entrance to Kikori forest, Nightmare stopped to a halt in front of the tree trunk entrance. I jumped off and patted him on the nose before entering with Navi on my head.

"Whoa" the entire environment nearly changed, I stopped on the bridge that led to another entrance but the bridge itself was in a forest.

"Pretty huh?" Navi asked, I nodded still in awe of all the green……..I haven't seen this much green in one place since I first saw Link.

"C'mon lets go!" Navi said, and flew to the next door….erm trunk…thing…yea

"WOW…." I said again, now this is just crazy. GREEN…AND FARIES…..EVERYWHERE!!! Good lord, I swear I'm a black spot in green! Plus, I'm twice the size of this…..kids! What the heck is going on?

"You there!" one short kid shouted….er scratch that, they're all short to me. He had freckles and orange looking hair, next to him were two of his "henchmen" on each side of him," State your business!"

I tried my hardest to not laugh, I bent down to be eye to eye with him," Who are you?" I asked, he growled at me.

"My name is Mido! I am the boss of the Kokiri! Now state your business!" he said proudly, I fought my urge to say,' How cute or something'

"Well, my name is Shadow and I'm here to see Saria" I said, he growled at me.

"No one is allowed to see MY girl!"

"Mido!" a voice called out, it was Saria and all her…. greeness….. he glared at Mido, which was his que to leave. Him and the two other kids ran off, Saria sighed and walked over to me.

"Hi Navi!" she said, Navi flew around Saria.

"Hey Saria, this is Shadow, Link's friend" Navi introduced me, I stood up.

"Hello"

"Hi! What brings you two here?" she asked, I pulled out one of the notes from my tunic and gave it to her. She took it and read it with curiosity, her eyes widened when she reached the middle of the note.

"Malon is getting married? That's great!" she said, with a smile beaming for her friend. She looked up at me when she finished.

"Can you tell Malon that I can go?" she asked, I nodded. It's my new job ain't it?

"Thank you so much! I wish I could repay you….." I put my hands up.

"No no! not until I start my business will I start charging!" I said, she shook her head.

"There must be something!" she stood there thinking for a minute, me and Navi also did. Chance are that Saria won't let me leave until she pays me back, and we still need to meet Link for lunch….whatever that is.

"I know!" Saria exclaimed," What if I gave you an Ocarina? You could transport anywhere that's too far and it's a nice little instrument"

"Hey! That's a great idea! We need the Ocarina to open the waterfalls in Zora's Domain" the Farie said, waterfall? I wonder what that is. Saria looked at Navi with the same confusion I had with this new term 'waterfall'.

"Why do you need to go to Zora's Domain…..oh wait….don't tell invited herself?" she asked, wow is Ruto that obvious? Navi nodded.

"Unfortunately….."

Saria sighed," Oh well, not much we can do about that….but here" she reached into her pocket and took out a brown Farie ocarina, her personal one.

"Wow, this is really nice but….isn't this one yours?" she laughed.

"I have a lot of them actually, I make them for the Kokiri kids…." She stopped after noticing how much trouble I was having trying to figure out how it worked. I turned it around looking at the holes and mouth piece.

"Need some help?" she asked, I nodded pathetically. She laughed and motioned to bend down.

"You're finger should be like this…" she put my fingers on the holes and thumb on the bottom hole then put my other hand on the other side of the Ocarina.

"Good, now blow through the mouth piece"

I gave it a soft blow and a soft tune came from it, very pretty.

"Good, now if you wanna get through the waterfall, you'll need to learn 'Zelda's Lullaby'. Like this……"

(ok ok I know I have an ocarina but just to give you all a better visual. I'm gonna have Saria teach Shadow the same way in the game, just like the horse thing in the other chapter)

" , "

"You played Zelda's Lullaby!"

"Hey this is really cool! Thank you so much Saria!" I said, I was so excited! I got a cool flute thing!

"No problem, I think Link can teach you any other song but I think you need to get going. I know a short cut, follow me!"

Lost Woods

"What in the name of……what is this place?" I asked when we first entered the Lost woods, Saria giggled.

"You must not get out much huh?" she laughed again.

"Well….You can say that" I laughed nervously, yea of course I don't get out much. I've spent the last 10 years in hell, but I don't think it would be a good idea to tell her that.

"O.k then, stay close to me, if you get lost here then…ehh well you're on your own"

After possibly, three different turns and trunk looking entrances we finally reached another area with only three possible ways out; left, right, and behind us. Well that's what I thought until I saw the lake in the middle of the place.

"There ya go! In that lake is a doorway that leads straight to the waterfall of Zora's Domain"

(That's right ladies and gentlemen! I know every single short cut in the entire game! I EVEN TIMED IT TO SEE IF SHADOW CAN MAKE IT TO ALL THREE PLACES BEFORE SUNDOW!!! Buhahaha fear me and my game…ness….er yea)

"Great! Thank you Saria! I owe you one!" I exclaimed, she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to do is deliver any messages for me and we'll be even" I waved goodbye and turned to the lake,"…oh wait!"

I turned around," What's wrong?"

"Lemme see the Ocarina" I pulled it out from my tunic and handed it to her.

"I got one more song to teach ya"

" , " ( I think it goes something like that)

"You played Saria's song!"

"Play that song, then me and you can talk, no matter where" I stared at the Ocarina then back at her, wow…..I can talk to her from far away and not see her…..amazing.

(New! Ocarina style cellphones! Only 250 rupees! Lol)

"I'll see you at the wedding! Tell Link I said hi!" With that, the green girl left and disappeared into the Lost Woods, I took one last look at the Ocarina before putting it away.

"O.k then, Princess Ruto is next, lets go!"

WOW that had to be the longest chapter ive ever written in my life!

OKIE DOKIE!

Shadow is making a lot of new friends! And figuring out new words too! Shadow survived Malon and Saria but now she must face….PRINCESS RUTO!!! Link's number one fan girl.

Muhahahaa…….im so evil Alright people review! But even if you don't, ill still update! Cuz this is a really fun story!

Alright it's 11:30 here in CA,, sleeeeeeep……ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

G'night!

Swd


	5. Princess of the Zoras and food!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah

OK! Thank you for those who reviewed, my self esteem boosted a couple times ;; anwayz, sorry for takin so long I can think of a bunch excuse but ehhhh WHO CARES! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! MUHAHAHAHAH

On wit da fic!

"Lets go!" Navi said as she flew into my pocket, once secure I looked back at the lake with the doorway at the bottom. I gulped…..so I don't know how to swim but Navi doesn't need to know that right? So without thinking twice, I took a deep breath and jumped in, frantically kicking and moving my arms around. Surprising enough, I was actually moving, the doorway become in full view and my kicking became more determined to get out of this watery hell. Oh jeez, I don't know if I'm gonna make it. The air in my lungs became extra tight but my legs still kept moving.

Finally, I saw the light of air and my body floated to the top, gasping for the air that I had lost I looked around at my new surroundings. The first thing that caught my eye, was a wall of water…that was falling off a cliff?

"Oh! Now I get it! A waterfall! Duh" I said to myself and laughed, I reached shore and looked down at myself.

"Great, I'm all wet" I said, Navi popped out of my pocket. The small Farie went close to my face and screamed.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM?"

"Umm well……c'mon! we need to get the letters to Ruto right?" I said quickly and ran to the rock bridge that was in front of the waterfall.

(YES! The letters and Navi are safe and dry in Shadow's pockets! P)

Wow…waterfalls are pretty to look at…hm? What's this? It looked like some kind of inscription on the bridge. I bent down and traced the writing with my hands, it read:

"The flow of this waterfall serves the King of Hyrule. When the King slumbers, so too do these falls"

I stood back up, so these falls have something to do with the King of Hyrule. I guess this is where I play the song then, I took out my Ocarina and placed my fingers the same way Saria had taught me.

" , "

"You played Zelda's Lullaby!"

Right when I finished the last note, the water spread apart to reveal yet another door that lead to Zora's Domain. I jumped across with ease and entered, inside was yet another waterfall that dropped into a larger lake, which was thriving with Zoras.

"Wow….which way to the Princess?" I said to myself, Navi flew around my face again.

"This way!" she said flew across the room with me following her on a road to the princess.

Finally after a semi large fleet of stairs, we reached King Zora's throne room. There before my very eyes was the biggest fish I've EVER seen he was scary big and behold! Princess Ruto right next to him.

Navi lead me to the platform so we could reach the two royals.

"Navi!" Ruto squealed happily, I chuckled. Sorry to break it to ya Princess but I'm not Link.

"Hi there Ruto, me and my friend here have a message for you from Malon" she said, Ruto looked at the farie then at me. No, she didn't look at me she stared at me with her huge purple eyes, after a minute of a very strange silence. She jumped off of her throne….or whatever that is and onto the platform I was on. She nearly shoved her face into my breathing space to a get a better look at me.

"Who are you?" she demanded, I gulped; she may not be tough but she sure looks scary up close.

"Um My name is Shadow" I gulped again, ugh she smells like fish……oh wait a sec….she is a fish.

"Alright then, I would question you more but it seems I am far to busy with the likes of you" she said in a voice that seemed like she was superior to me. I felt my eye twitch, she's just asking for it I swear. I pulled out the letter for Ruto from my tunic and gave it to her. She looked at it like I was giving her some kind of sickness and took hesitantly.

While she read it, I whispered to Navi," I don't like her…" I half growled, the farie sighed.

"Join the club…" she muttered back. After a few more moments of waiting, Ruto looked up at the big fish.

"Daddy can I go to Malon's wedding next week?" she asked in an innocent tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Ruto, what ever you want!" he replied in a gargling fishy voice. Ruto smiled and turned back to me, her expression completely changed from a sweet little Zora princess to an evil looking fish.

"Alright then, go tell Malon that I will be attending her wedding. Go now! I have important business to deal with, so stop wasting my time" I felt my twitch again, reluctantly I bowed my head.

"Sure Fish girl"

"What was that?"

"Yes your majesty" I spat back dripping with sarcasm, as I walked down the platform thing Navi flew to the right to another doorway.

"This way! It's a short cut!" she cried and flew down the hallway, I quickly followed the farie after feeling a nasty gaze from my back.

"What the?" the inside waterfall I had seen earlier was now at my feet at the end of the hallway.

"This is a short cut?" I screamed, Navi rolled her eyes at me.

"Duh! Look see down there?" she pointed below where the pool was, I bent over to see what she was pointing at. Next thing I know I'm in the air and going downwards until I made a belly flop on the pool, I screamed in pain but only to realize that I was underwater now and just released some air. Using the same technique as last time, I quickly swam to the surface.

"Navi!" I screamed, the small farie flew down smirked at me.

"That was for not telling me that you didn't know how to swim!" she stuck her tongue at me, I ignored her and the laughing Zora's and swam to the shore of the domain.

"I hate you….." he growled at her.

"But you love Link, so until then you gotta deal with me!" she shot back, I sighed and took my hair into my hands trying to get all the water out.

After much drying of my tunic, Navi and I jumped out of the waterfall entrance to face rocks bridges all of the river.

"Oh no! It's almost lunch time! We better hurry!" Navi cried.

(ermm yea, well while I was timing myself, it seems that just to the Lost woods and the Zora's domain half of the day was already gone ;;)

"What do we do? We still need to meet Nabooru and pick up the milk before we meet back with Link!"

This isn't good…. But….wait….

" , "

"You played Saria's Song!"

"Shadow what are you doing?" Navi asked me, but I ignored her and waiting to hear Saria's voice.

"Hello?"

"Saria? It's Shadow"

"Hey Shadow! Whats up?

"Look I need a big favor, I don't know how to connect with Link so can you tell him that I'll be a little late?"

"Sure no problem!"

"Thank you sooooo much Saria, I'll see you later"

"Alright bye!"

I sighed in relief and put my Ocarina away. Thank the Goddesses for friends or who knows what I would do know in my most desperate situation that involved Link. So being a little late isn't exactly a desperate situation but still.

"Shadow you are a genius!" Navi cried out, as she flew across my face happily. I smiled.

"Thanks, but it looks like Nabooru will have to wait until after lunch then we can pick up the milk"

With that decided I looked down at the river below us.

"Erm….Navi…."

"Just go with the flow" she replied, I sighed. I just got my clothes dry too! Oh well, without a second thought I jumped in the river and moved with the current. I was surprised at the speed I was going, maybe even too fast, I nearly ran into though octupus looking things twice! And that's not including all the smaller water falls I went through too!

Finally after a few more moments of a watery hell, I reached the end and the green shore of Hyrule field once more. All in all, in was kind of fun excluding a few times I sucked in water when I was trying to go for air. I shook out all the water from my body like a dog and rung out my long hair.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Navi commented, a DRY Navi for that matter.

"That's easy for you to say, maybe we could call it even if I rip off your wings….." I replied, I laughed when Navi flew higher.

"C'mon lets go see Link, it's not that far so I can walk. We'll pick up Shadow later"

After a short walk, Navi and I made it to Kakariko Village. The sun was ready to set as was every one else in the village, making last rearrangements and sales before closing shop. I sighed inwardly, I was late and I only prayed that he was still at his house. It seems like I am still in Din's favor, and I could see the candle light from his window and see his shadow.

My face beamed with happiness and I suddenly sprinted toward the house leaving Navi in my dust.

"Link?" I knocked on the door softly and called to him. Within a few seconds, he opened the door and greets us with his usual smile.

"Hey Shadow, Saria told me that you would be late so I left some food for you two" he said while I walked inside.

"I'm starved!" Navi cried out and flew towards the table of good smelling things. Navi flew toward a bunch purple round things that were about the size of her.

I looked at all of the items on the table….actually….I can't describe any of these things but they sure smell good.

Rumble rumble 

"What the?" I looked around to find the location of the strange sound, it never came again but only the sound of Navi's giggles. I looked over at her to find her stuffing her face in the round purple thing that was in her hand.

"You heard that too?" I asked, she nodded and pointed to my stomach.

"Of course I did! You're hungry! And your stomach is empty that why it made that sound" she wiped the juice from the purple thing off her mouth with the back of her hand. I looked at her confused, and looked down at my stomach.

Rumble rumble 

The sound came again and this time I heard it from my stomach, I definatly feel strange but I'm feeling hungry? What's that mean?

"You got to eat now, it'll keep you alive" Link stated and took his seat next to the table and continued, "In the morning, we eat breakfast, afternoon is lunch, and later on at night is Dinner"

I nodded at all the new concepts that I was learning, I've seen Ganondorf eat before I think. Every time something went right in his plans, he had something called a feast and eat….a lot. All the Gerudo's wondered how he could eat so much and still stay the same size.

"Here, try a grape" Navi said and tossed a purple thing at me, I guess it's called a grape. I looked at it before popping it in my mouth, chewing, and swallowing trying to copy what I've seen Ganon do when he was stuffing his face.

……………………

"Well?" Navi asked.

"Not bad" I said and laughed as I took another and taking my seat on the other side of the table. I took some more grapes and popped them in my mouth. These are really good!

(Grapes are good! Besides, I was eating them when I wrote this so mleh!)

"So, how did your day go today Shadow?" Link asked, I swallowed the grape that was in my mouth and smiled at him.

"Well, Nightmare got hurt from the night before so took him to Malon's ranch, she helped him out and we gave her your message. But we were late because Malon needed someone to deliver some other messages to Saria, Ruto and Nabooru, but we're going to Nabooru's place afterwards then we can pick up the milk" While I said all this, Link seemed to be staring at me. As if he was looking for something and thought that the answer would be in my eyes.

Link nodded and down at the farie that was eating happily away, she stopped eating noticing how quiet it was and looked up at Link.

"Yup, all true" she said and continued to eat, he smiled and looked back at me.

"Well, when I went to pick up some things at the castle, Zelda asked me about you" I gulped, he nodded," Yes she knows, she also knows that you were Ganon's creations". I bowed my head, its not like I chose to be created from maniac. Link put his hands up defensively," It took me awhile but I finally convinced her that you were good now but in any case, she asked me to make sure that you weren't doing anything bad, that's all really no big deal"

I sighed in relief and popped another grape in my mouth.

"Oh no, Shadow! We forgot about Nabooru!" Navi suddenly screamed, making me jump up and nearly choking on the grape. I looked out side and saw the sun setting, we still needed to deliver the message to Nabooru and pick up the milk from Malon.

"Oh crap, we gotta go" All three of us jumped from the table and to the door," We'll back soon ok Link?" Navi said, he nodded and opened the door for us.

"Be careful you two ok?" I smiled at him.

"No worries, bye Link!" And without thinking, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off leaving Link dumbfounded.

OKIE DOKIE! Nabooru up next, a last stop with Malon and a few surprises from Link!

AND I will update with or without your consent! Muhahahhaaaa! But reveiws are still nice ;; might help my self esteem issue lol jk

Swd


	6. Best friends til the end of time

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah

NOTE TO ALL FLAMERS! (hint hint, Kyakikino and Homophobic)

If ya don't like my story then don't read! IS THAT SO FRIGGIN HARD?

Well, it doesn't matter because I'm gonna update whether you like it or not! SO HA!

Oh yea one more thing, I FINALLY noticed the arrows aren't showing up every time Shadow uses the Ocarina. Or might just be my computer, I dunno. Oh well.

This chapter is dedicated to SageofNature! (THANK YOU!)

OK! On wit da fic!

"I can't believe you just did that!" Navi screamed at me as we ran down the stairs into Hyrule field, actually I was the one that ran, I laughed.

"I can't believe it either!" I shouted back, we crossed the small bridge and into the field until we found Nightmare munching on some grass waiting for us. I smiled, we were finally reunited. We slowed down to catch our breath and walked up to him.

"Hello Nightmare" I said sweetly, he looked up at me and neighed softly, he nudged his nose in my face. He missed me as well.

"Ready for one last job?" Navi asked as she took her seat on Nightmare's head, he snorted in reply. I jumped on the saddle and gave him a swift kick, he responded immediately and we were off to the Gerudo Fortress.

The wind in my long black hair and my body filled with joy of my new life, I couldn't stop smiling as we entered the rocky path to the Gerudo's. I laughed at the thought of my old friends seeing me a girl, especially Nabooru….well if they're still around.

After passing the small bridge over yet another and bigger water fall, we entered the fortress. It was just as I remembered it those many years ago, in the days of Ganon and his army of Gerudos.

"HALT!" one screamed, I turned around to see several Gerudo's surrounding me with their traditional spears. I recognized one of them, her name was Cobara. The scar on her left eye made her stand out of the rest of the guards. I pulled on Nightmare's reins to stop.

"State your business!" she said.

"I'm here to see Nabooru, I have a message for her" I hid my laugh, I wondered how long it will take for her to notice. I can tell that she was eyeballing me.

"Let me see" she extended out her hand, but I laughed.

"You've changed a lot since you've moved up a few ranks, Cobara" the others aimed their spears at me, Navi hid within Nightmare's mane. Cobara withdrew her hand and replaced it with her spear.

"Who are you?"

"Hey calm down! It's me, Shadow" I heard a few small gasps, around me but they still weren't convinced.

"Shadow? That's impossible! The Hero of Time killed him! Besides…you're a…."

"Girl? It's a long story but you must believe me…." Cobara put her hand up, as a signal for the other to put down their weapons for the moment.

"Alright then, if you're Shadow….then how did I get this scar?" she asked and pointed to her eye.

"You came back to Ganon's castle without completing a mission he sent you to do, you were beaten for it. You nearly lost your eye if me and Nabooru hadn't convinced him to stop"

Cobara nearly dropped her spear," Sh-shadow? It's really you!"

I laughed again and jumped off of Nightmare, the other Gerudo's had their spears up still. But even with her silk mask covering her face, she was both shocked and happy to see me.

"Miss me?" I laughed, Cobara finally dropped her spear and crushed me in a death hug.

"Thank the Goddesses you're alive! I thought The Hero of Time destroyed you in the Water Temple!" she released me from her hug of death, I quietly sucked in some air to get my lungs moving again. Cobara pulled down her mask revealing the rest of her face, a Gerudo tradition meaning one was among close friends; that was a signal in itself and the other guards took off their own mask. Cobara looked the same as I remembered her to be, a bit older but still the same.

"It's great to see you again but I have an important message to give to Nabooru"

"Alright, you can explain the story on our way to the temple" I nodded and grabbed Nightmare's reins, we began our journey through the desert. I first noticed that the many sandstorms that once thrived here were gone, it looked like any other desert.

"After Ganondorf was finally destroyed, even the desert began to feel at ease….now please tell me why you have boobs"

I laughed and began my story, she seemed not as surprised as I thought she would be when she found out the love I had for the Hero of Time. She and a very few number of Gerudos knew of what emotionless trails I went through before I fought with him. Nevertheless, she was happy with my decision.

"I never would've thought of that, it's genius if you ask me"

"Really?"

"Well yea, think about it. You love someone so much but you know they aren't going to feel the same at your current state so you change for them, it takes guts to do something like that but completely changing your gender strips you of…eh well dignity"

"Well, I had no dignity to begin with so I think I'm ok"

We laughed, being a Gerudo she was used to the scorching deserts and being…well me, I was used to it as well. But Nightmare and Navi were really taking a beating on the sun, Cobara noticed the glowing ball of light on Nightmare's black mane.

"I think we better hurry before those two become one with the sand in this heat"

Finally we reached the temple, some Gerudo's saw us and quickly brought out some water for Nightmare, they agreed to watch over him for me so me and Cobara went insides. Navi wanted to stay where one Gerudo brought out a bowl of water for her dunk herself in.

"Nabooru!" Cobara called out, catching the Gerudo leader's attention, Nabooru turned around to face us. She hadn't changed either.

"Cobara? What are you doing here? I thought you were guarding the north gate!"

"I was, then a visitor came by" she pointed to me, Nabooru knew who I was from the instantly she saw me.

"Shadow?"

"Well that was fast" I laughed, Nabooru nearly jumped off of the small flight of stairs to reach us. She nodded at Cobara, a signal for her to leave, I was left with my best friend Nabooru.

"Shadow…..so it is true! The goddess of Power contacted me about you, I wasn't sure if it was a trick or not"

"Din has given me another chance at life, this time I'm going to make it better" I smiled and showed her the Triforce on my hand.

"um….and you're a girl…why?"

"Long story, but before I get into that I got this for you" I reached into my tunic and pulled out the letter from Malon. Nabooru took it and glanced at it then shook her head.

"About time, Malon and that guy have been together for who knows how long. Tell her I'll be coming, are you?" I nodded, then took a look around. The temple was as I remembered it from my own days among the living, no monsters around like the ones I watched among the dead.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" she said impatiently, I laughed.

"You better sit down, this might take awhile and I may need some advice"

**_After a long Talk:_**

"So what do you think?" I asked after telling her just about everything, she sat there for a moment thinking then looked back at me.

"I think that you'll be fine, just stay away from the Door of Time. I truly doubt that Ganon will still have power locked in the Sacred Realm, though he gave you the Triforce of Power that was all he could do" she said wisely, I sighed.

"I suppose you're right, I don't understand why I'm so worried though, I just keep getting this feeling like I'm going to do something I'm going to regret" I looked down at the stairs we were sitting on, Nabooru patted my back.

"Only time will tell, for now all you have to worry about is if Link will accepted you. If not then you changed your gender for nothing" she laughed, but I only smiled. That feeling was still there.

"Besides" she added," You look much better as a girl, how can he resist?" This time we both laughed together.

I looked out of the doors of the temple, it was dark, and we still needed to get back to Malon's. We went back outside and said our good byes, I told Nabooru to tell the others to not attack me if I come around again. She laughed and told the others to watch for a "Link wannabe", Cobara was nice enough to give us some water if we were to get thirsty on the way. Navi must've given her the idea.

Finally we set off into the desert, out of the fortress and into the Hyrule field. I noticed Nightmare was much faster tonight, maybe water is a better fuel than carrots? As we trotted up the hill of the Lon Lon Ranch, I finally noticed Navi's glow was missing, I only prayed that Nightmare didn't eat her, Link will kill me.

"Navi?" I called out, then I heard silent banging.

"lemme out!"

Navi was stuck in the water canteen that she was trying to open when we entered the field, I laughed and pulled Nightmare to a stop next to the stable house. I jumped off and popped off the cap of the canteen, a glittering ball flew out the very second I opened it.

"Have a nice swim, Sparky?" I smiled evily. Navi was drenched, which made it even more painful when she slapped me with her wing.

"ouch…." I rubbed my cheek, Navi blew a raspberry at me and flew on Nightmare's head, trying to dry off. By now, he was already used to the floating ball of light.

I shook my head, some people can't take a joke! As I walked into the entrance of the fence area, I heard someone talking. Being the very nosey person I am, I concealed myself in the corner of the stable but still kept an eye out for who ever was there.

It was Malon and a taller man, Malon was sitting on the fence from the inside and he was on the outside leaning on it as well. He had brownish hair tied back in a ponytail and had a knight looking uniform, he must be one of the knights in the castle. I giggled to myself, I knew Malon always wanted a knight in shining armor, looks like she got what she wanted.

But what really caught my eye was how happy she was, even as I watched from hell, she never looked THAT happy while she was with Link. Maybe I can be just as happy with Link?

The man looked up at the sky then sighed, it was time for him to go. Malon gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped of the fence, it was time for her lock up as well. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a much deeper kiss than before, I could've sworn I heard Malon giggled slightly before she wrapped her arms around him.

AWW! So cute…..

"OW! GO MALON!" I nearly jumped three feet in the air from the sudden voice that completely ruined the moment. I turned around and saw Navi flying back towards Nightmare, cackling evily.

"Navi you bug from hell!" I screamed at her, but before I could squeeze the life out of the her, Malon stopped me.

"Um….Shadow is that you?" I turned around, Malon and the man were both blushing madly. I pointed at Navi and hollered.

"SHE DID IT!"

The man looked at what I was pointing at then back at me, he thought I was talking about the horse, Navi hid herself rather well this time. Malon laughed.

"It's ok, Shadow this is my fiancée Rico. Rico this is the one I was talking about earlier, Shadow" Rico and I shook hands, he smiled.

"So you're the new messenger?"

"Looks like it" I smiled back, I looked at Malon.

"All three of them can come" I said, Malon looked like she was about to do cartwheels.

"PERFECT! Thank you so much Shadow! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Hey don't worry about it….um…sorry for interrupting earlier…." I blushed, how embarrassing. Even for me. The two of them blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well the wedding is next week, we can hardly wait" he said, I laughed. Hardly wait? It looks like they were ready to get married tomorrow.

After a bit of small talk, we said our good byes, got our milk and were off.

"Tell Link we said hello!" Malon called out, I waved back at the happy couple and we were off.

After putting Nightmare in his stable next to Epona, we entered the house. There was still some food left out for us and a note was on the grapes. Navi looked around and flew towards Link's room, I sat down on the chair and reached for the note.

'Hey shadow 

_I forgot how long it takes from the desert to here, so I went off to bed. There's a gift for you in your room but eat up. I have a day off tomorrow so we can hang out at the house and maybe work out a deal with the Mailman for your job. _

_See you later,_

_Link'_

"Link's asleep" Navi whispered as she flew back into the kitchen and landing on one of the plates, I nodded and began eating more grapes silently. After awhile, Navi introduced me to some other items that I could eat, she also told me that my body needed some stuff to survive. Like bread, fruit, water, meat, and some gross stuff called veggies. Yuck.

Finally, there was no longer any room in my stomach and I went to bed, with Navi as my light I was able to find my room with stumbling into the shadows…..hey…shadows….and that my name too!……wow I must be more tired than I thought.

"Hey what's that?" Navi flew ahead of me and destroyed the darkness that conquered my room. That's when something caught my eye. I went up to the bed and picked it up, it was a sword, an exact replica of the sword I once had when I fought him in the Water temple. A dark master sword.

"Wow….he got you a sword! That means we won't have to worry about those stupid skull things when we travel!" she said loud enough for me to hear but soft enough not to wake Link up. I took the sword out from its cover (I dunno what that's called) and examined it. All the lessons I was taught from Ganon came at me like a flood, but I shook it off as soon as I remembered that this was a gift from the one I loved.

A smile tugged at my lips and I put it back into it's covering, putting it next to my bed and got ready for bed.

ALL FLAMERS WILL BE LAUGHED AT! YOU HEAR ME? LAUGHED AT! MUHAHAHAHA!

NEXT TIME!

Malon's wedding! Link finally discovering feelings to Shadow? And whats up with Zelda?

Lol review! Equals updates!

Swd


	7. New job and seperation

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah

HOT DAMN MAH BORDERS WORKS! Sorry had to get that out of my system.

ANYWAY! I LOVE YOU ALL THAT REVEIWED! Thanks for helping me out too!

Special thanks to: KIM CYBORG, YAOILOVEREVER, SS-JOLT, and HYPER SHIPPO FAN!  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!

A little warning though, this chapter might be little bit more on the romantic side and a bit dramatic. But humor shall still be here as well.

OK! No more babbling!

ON WIT DA FIC!

* * *

"Shadow" A voice called out to me, was it a dream? I don't think so, I can't see anything.

"Shadow!" the voice again calls to me, but my body was too tired to react.

"Hey Shadow, c'mon wake up….." the voice tried again, why was I so tired? Was it from the day before? And all that running? No matter, I still don't want to get up just yet.

After awhile, I was once again reunited with silence, the voice must've left. I took a deep breath and was about to fall back asleep…..

"Shadow…." This time the voice was much softer, but what really surprised me was that the voice was accompanied by a gentle touch to my hair. I knew it was Link, I recognized his gloved hand anywhere. Not only that, but as I slowly began to awake, I could feel the Triforce on my hand glow. I stayed where I was, not moving, pretending as if I really were asleep when I was enjoying his touch as much as I could.

Which sparked a question.

Why was he doing this in the first place?

"mmm….Link?" I opened one eye to see him turning red, he quickly withdrew his hand from my head. Much to my misfortune, I was enjoying it too.

"Oh….hey Shadow, sleep well?" he asked, still red from embarrassment. I giggled, he looked so cute when he's flustered like that.

I sat up, brushing my hair with me fingers and stretching.

"Very well, and you?" I asked, he smiled.

"Good, c'mon get dressed" he said before departing.

"Huh? Hey wait what's up?" I asked before jumping out of bed.

"I don't have work today and I kind of need a training partner….." he scratched the back of his neck, I giggled again.

"Alright, I'll be out soon" I said, he smiled and walked out. The very second the door closed and fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't believe what he just did! I can't stop smiling! I giggle to myself and lifted my hand up to touch the place where his hand once was.

Is he falling for me as I did?

"About time!" I heard Navi call out as I walked into the stable houses, I had my usual black tunic on as did Link and his green one. I had my new sword at hand, and once again I felt the familiar glow on my hand.

"Hey Shadow, I got Nightmare and Epona ready" he smiled, I laughed and strapped the sword on my back before mounting Nightmare.

"Oh yea, thanks for the sword Link"

"No problem, since you're going to be running around Hyrule, I think you'll need something to defend yourself" he said, also mounting on Epona. Navi fly inside Link's hat and settled in there, I suppose my pocket wasn't good enough!

"Alright, let's talk to the mailman in town, then we'll train"

I nodded, Link gave Epona a swift kick and she was off, I followed.

I don't what it is, but riding with Link was giving me the most joy in my life I've ever had. Though town was not that far it felt like eternity to me. But sadly, all good things come to an end and me and Link dismounted our horses, tying them to a tree before entering the market.

The town was so full of life! The first thing I saw was nothing but people, people, and more people! Making business, buying, selling, trading, everything! I turned around in circles trying to look at everything, but I nearly crashed into one guy.

"Sorry! Gotta run!" he screamed before taking off, next thing I knew Link and I were running after him. I took me a moment but after seeing the large bag of mail on his back, I concluded that he must be the mailman.

"Hey! Wait!" Link called out, the man stopped but continued to run in place. Huffing and puffing.

"HeyLink?Howareyou?Makeitquick!Igottago!" he said quickly, everything this guy did was fast.

"Hi Koru, listen my friend here wants a job" Link pointed to me," She has a really fast horse, she could do those long distance deliveries that wear you out all the time" he suggested, the man, now I think his name is Koru, looked at me. He seemed interested, but the look on his face looked more of a face of desperation.

"What's your name?" he asked, this time much slower. I bowed my head.

"My name is Shadow" I said, Koru smiled.

"Alright you got the job! You start tomorrow morning, don't be late!" with that he ran off, I laughed. He was fast but I could clearly understand why he needed help.

"Well, that was much easier than I thought" I commented, Link sighed.

"Trust me, no a days people that are desperate will do anything for some kind of help"

I laughed, I knew it was true though.

"Alright, shall we go?" he put his hand on his waist but made a triangle with his elbow sticking out, I've seen this before! The guys do this then the girls put their arm through theirs!

"We shall!" I smiled and put my arm through his and we walked back outside where Epona and Nightmare waited for us.

It was in the moment, I felt all the blood in my body rush up to me face. We were so close….I don't know why I'm doing this but as we walked I put my head on his shoulders as we continued to walk outside the gates.

I felt Link's muscles tense up, I didn't know why though. Is he nervous around me?

I didn't lift my head up when I heard the guard of the gate chuckle. Link laughed nervously and continued to walk, I paid no attention. I was too happy to pay attention.

But just like all things, once again, we parted to mount our horses.

"Alright where to?"

"Lake Hylia, its where I usually train"

We were off, with Link ahead of me we raced towards Lake Hylia. One place I'm far to familiar with, it was home to the Water temple…..so many memories….painful ones. The Water temple was my grave.

We passed by the Lon Lon Ranch and headed towards a double gate looking thing, I noticed Epona speed up and them jump both gates with ease.

I gave Nightmare a swift kick and we sped up, and just like Epona before us we jumped over both gates. As we sailed through the air, I received the same feeling when I few with Keapora. But this time it was much faster, jumping fences is fun! I think Nightmare enjoyed it too.

We continued to run through the same trail to find the top of the Water temple. Lake Hylia, and it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't take my eyes off of the lake, it glittered is the sun…..so pretty…..

Nightmare followed Epona and stopped in front of the Lake for a drink. I jumped off as did Link, he didn't tie up Epona this time. Nowhere to run I suppose, so I didn't tie up Nightmare either. I think we were close enough to do that.

With all that done I followed Link towards a bridge next to a house, we walked on two ropes bridges to a small island looking thing with a tree on it. The very moment I stepped on the grass of the island, I froze in mid step.

"Shadow what's wrong?" Link asked, his soft voice woke me from my thoughts.

"This….place….we're right on top of the temple aren't we?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yes, it is….whats wrong?" he asked again, I sighed.

"This is my grave sight remember? It's a weird feeling stepping on our own grave…." I looked down and sighed.

I heard Link's foot steps towards me, I looked up at his smile.

"Don't worry about it, you're a new person now. Don't let the past hurt you" he said, his advice cling to be like a leech. I'm never going to forget this, I smiled up at him.

"You're right, thanks Link"

"No problem but….." Link took a step back and withdrew his sword," Let's see if you still remember how to fight me"

I smirked, I suppose he forgot that I was an exact copy of him. Therefore I know all of his moves, I withdrew my sword as well and we took our stances.

"Don't worry, it may have been awhile but I ain't rusty"

With that last remark, the fight began.

Link charged at me with his jump slash but I saw it coming and did a back flip out of the way and tried to stab him by thrusting the sword forward but he knocked my sword of course with his. But I came back at him trying to hit his head but he blocked my attack.

There we stood both of our faces nearly centimeters away from each other with nothing but our swords between us. He smirked.

"Not bad, I gotta admit. You'll forever be the toughest boss I've ever faced" I smirked back.

"Really? Tougher than Ganon?"

"Much tougher…..KAAA!"

He pushed me back, I stumbled for a second, bad move. He came at me with a side swipe and I back flipped again.

With Navi as our referee, and two bottles of fairies in case of injuries. Our battle went on and on like this. Memories of our last battle continuously came at me, I tried my best to ignore them.

The sun was coming down, we've been here for awhile. We both stood back and took a breather, I practically fell to my knees trying to get enough air in my lungs or what ever that thing that helps me breath. Link had his hands on his knees.

"Well….pant pant…..that was fun…." I said, out of breath. He laughed and put his sword back in its sheath and put it by the tree.

"Anybody hurt?" Navi asked and flew up to me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine…" I sighed and stood back up.

I put my sword away as well and took off. I turned my neck around to get the kinks out and set the sword next to Link's. I turned around to find him setting on the edge of the island with his legs hanging off the edge. I took my seat next to him, I soon found out what he was staring at. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful as the orange sun began its descent behind the hills of Lake Hyila.

"wow….." I said silently.

"This is why I come out here every chance I get, its really pretty…." He trailed of but I saw nothing of it. I couldn't stop looking at the sun, its….sooo…..pretty……

Next thing I knew, Link was poking my cheek to wake me up.

"Huh?" I looked at him, he laughed at me. I glared at him and poke him back.

Then he poked me back.

Then I poked him.

Poke

Poke

Poke

Don't ask me how we got this far but we did. We were poking eachother, and it was fun.

Poke poke poke

Poke poke

Then suddenly….

"Ah! Not there that tickles!" I cried out when he poked my side, there was an evil glint in his eyes. Something tells me that I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh crap…."

Link lunged at me moving his hands very quickly in places that suddenly made me laugh.

(get ur minds outta da gutter ya pervs!)

"Ah! No hahahahha please! Hahaha stop! NAVI HELP ME!" I hollered, Link laughed with me as well. I was on my back now trying to fight back with my own hands, but I was losing.

"Nope, you're on your own this time" Navi laughed.

"DAMN YOU BUG! Ahahahhahahaaa!" I screamed.

This was almost as bad as our battle just a few moments ago. I was on my back, victim to Link's tickle attack, and Link on his knees right next to me, tickling me to death.

"You have to say it!"

"Never! Hahaha!"

"Alright then you asked for it" he tickled me harder and I only laughed harder.

"OK OK! I GIVEUP I GIVE UP!" I screamed, and finally Link's vicious attack ceased, giving me time to breath. Link was still right next to me, smiling like an idiot.

"You're an easy target you know that?" I glared at him from the grass I was laying on.

"Shut up….." I muttered but he only laughed, Link sat back in his spot off the edge of the island staring up at where the sun once was.

That's when a VEEERRRYYY evil idea popped in my head. I grinned, Navi stayed where she was in the tree watching.

I stood up quickly and hovered up behind him.

"Hey Link, what's that?" I asked and pointed down wards at the water. He leaned down to see what I was pointing at.

"What? I don't anythIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!"

SPLOOOSH!

And there he went, once he leaned far enough my foot "slipped" and kicked Link off the edge of the island. Next thing I heard was Navi's laughter and Link's curses.

"Shadow!" he screamed, I looked over the edge to see a very wet Link glaring up at me.

"That's my name!" I smiled sweetly at him.

At the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw a shooting star…..but it was Navi falling from the tree to the floor laughing very hard. I suppose laughing was contagious and I found myself laughing as well, me and Navi only found ourselves laughing harder when Link trotted up the hill of the island wet and very upset.

"Ha ha very funny" he growled and rung out his soggy hat. Navi and I finally pulled ourselves together and took a deep breath. I've laughed this much in my life!

"Well that's what you get for tickling me to death like that!" I said, he growled at me. Nothing to say back or nothing to SAY at least next thing I knew, Link got me by the shirt and tried to throw me into the lake as well. But as a quick reflex I grabbed his arm and we both fell into the water.

It caught me by surprise, therefore I didn't get any air stored in my lungs before falling. The very second I fell in the lake I immediately began my usual swimming technique by kicking my legs like a maniac up to the surface.

I was reunited with air and sucked in as much as I could carry. I began to continue kicking until I was able to move my body to the bottom of the hill of the island I once was. Shaking my hair out of the water I looked over at Link, he smiled at me.

"That was uncalled for" I glared at him.

"Yea well, so was kicking me in the lake in the first place" he shot back and splashed some water on me.

"Hey!"

Thus began another fight, this time with water. With the hill nearby I could still get in the water without drowning myself and still get back in the water fight with Link. We continued this until Link swam out farther away from my line of fire.

"Hey! You're cheating!" I cried out, Link looked at me funny.

"What? Can't swim?" he asked, I think he was joking but he didn't know how right he was. I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"SHE CAN'T SWIM LINK!" Navi screamed, I grew more red. Did she have to tell every living soul in Hyrule?

Link laughed and swam back to me.

"It's alright, is it ok if I….."

Link was cut off by the sound of our horses whining very loud.

"Link! Blue Tektites! There's a bunch of them attacking the horses!" Navi cried out, we didn't need to be asked twice. I jumped out of the water and staggered up the hill.

"I'll go ahead!" Link yelled out, I turned around he was still in the water," You go around!". I went for his sword and threw out to him, he took it and swam straight across where the horses were. I grabbed my own sword and ran across the bridge wit Navi behind me.

As I turned the corner for the second bridge, I found myself surrounded by the blue spiders. I took out my sword and ran forward, after training with Link for awhile, I don't think these things will be much of a problem. But I was wrong.

After slicing my way through two of them, three others came at me. One of theme even latched on to me like a leech. Throwing my balance off and falling off the bridge into the lake again. This time I had gotten some air stored in my body but I suddenly began to panic when I realized that the Tektite's weight was pulling deeper and deeper into the lake.

I held in the air for as long as I could, but the Tektite had a firm grip around my arms and I couldn't break free.

A few moments later I felt my back hit the bottom of the lake but the Tektite refused to let go. My air supply isn't going to hold any longer and I tried moving around to get this thing off of me………

My vision was darkening and all the air in my lungs was used up, water replaced the lost air.

My body felt numb and my vision was gone, I lost consciousness……..

**_Link's POV:_**

"LINK!" I whirled around to find Navi in my face," SHADOW'S IN THE LAKE! SHE'S DROWNING!"

Oh no…..

After slicing a Tektite out of my way, I ran towards the bridge to find a black figure on the bottom of the lake with one of those blasted spiders around it.

"Shit!"

Quickly I grabbed my Blue tunic and iron boots.

"Navi watch the horses!" with that I jumped in with the iron boots dragging me to the bottom and the tunic for me to breath underwater.

I reached the lake floor with a thud and I took out my sword. The Blue Tektite saw me and immediately let go of Shadow and jumped after me, I had to end this one quickly.

Two shots and the spider from hell was in pieces and floated to the top of the lake. Discarding my sword I ran as fast I as I could to Shadow's side, I picked her up and put my iron boots away. We both floated to the top and nearly crashed into the dead pieces of the Tektite.

"Navi!" I cried out as we reached the surface, with one hand carrying Shadow and the other swimming to the shore. When I felt my feet touch the ground I stood up, taking Shadow's lifeless body to the grass. I gently laid her down on the grass, she still wasn't moving. Navi landed on top of her heart and listened, she looked up at me panicked as I was.

Please don't die…..

"She's not breathing, you'll have to do CPR"

"WHAATT!"

"Don't give me that! Save her life you moron!" she screamed, I gulped.

CPR…..that's mouth to mouth isn't it? Oh boy…..

I gulped again, I've never really done this before! Well…I know what to do but…you know what I mean!

"LINK!" she screamed again.

"Um….right…"

My hands are shaking but I was somehow able to put one hand under her chin and the other hand holding her nose. I took one last gulp before crushing my lips on hers and breathing into her.

………..she has soft lips……….GAH! what am I thinking?

What the? I could feel her moving…..I back away for a moment and waited.

Suddenly Shadow started coughing and spat out water, I sighed in relief. She's alive.

She took a few deep breaths and groaned then looked up at me innocently.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked, I froze in place. Should I tell her?

"Um..well you were drowning….and….yea…"

**_Back to Shadow's POV:_**

Link turned red, what did he do? How long was I out?

I wiped the water that spat out from my mouth with my sleeve…..wait a second….my…mouth…..why do I feel like something was there a moment ago?

"Link….what did you do?" I asked nervously, Link froze up again. Oh Din what did he do? We both stared at each other in silence, both of us refusing t say anything.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE TRIFORCE! HE KISSED YOU!" Navi suddenly screamed, my eyes widened.

"W-what!" I screamed in shock, Link turn as red as one of those apples I had the other night.

"I-I um…..I…did it to save your life! It wasn't….well…" he was at a lost for words as I was. Coming from Navi it had to be true and it was too good to be true. I felt my face grow hot and I touched my mouth and gulped.

Navi suddenly giggled and landed on my shoulder.

"Calm down Shadow! It's called CPR, or to those that don't like using big words, The kiss of Life!" she giggled again.

"CPR is considered a big word?" she laughed again.

"Yea, but your lungs were full of water and you could've died if Link hadn't put his own air into you. That's why they call it that"

Saving my life or not he still kissed me and I couldn't tell whether I was shocked, scared or happy.

"Um…well….thank you…for saving my life…." I couldn't bring myself to say it above a whisper but he still heard it. He stood up and brushed his tunic free of any dust and water.

"Well…um should we get home?" with that he mounted Epona and waited, I stood up and Navi decided to jump in my pocket.

I mounted on Nightmare and we rode off the same way we came in the dark night.

We rode in pure silence, I wasn't sure if Link was mad or embarrassed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. So I stayed behind him, I guessed that he would be better to cool off by himself. Navi popped out of my pocket and back on my shoulder.

"I've never seen him this upset before….." she mumbled into my ear, I felt my heart sink into my stomach. It's all my fault……

* * *

It was still a bit early but the very second we got home Link rushed to his room and closed the door. He didn't even look at me, Navi said that she would go talk to him but I don't think it make a difference.

My footsteps were heavy and slow as I reached my room and locked it as well. Gently taking off my sword and leaning it against the wall, I sat on my bed with my back on the headboard and my arms wrapped around my knees that were at my chin.

He saved my life…..but…..perhaps his first kiss was wasted on me? Was I life not worth saving? Am I just dead weight on him? What did I do? Or…..maybe it didn't mean anything.

It probably doesn't matter, what ever I did I know it was my fault……..and can someone tell me why my eyes are hurting?

No, I was crying. This time not of joy but of guilt. I buried my face in my knees and cried myself to sleep.

**_Link's POV, next day:_**

I woke up at the sound of my internal clock, time to go to work. I got out of bed, got dressed, and walked out of my room to get something to eat. I passed by Shadow's room……..I feel bad for not talking to her…..I hope she understands that…... wait….

She's not there.

I look inside, her door is open and she wasn't there.

"She left to work for the mailman" I heard Navi say, that's right she has a job now…..

"She's upset….she said that she would come home late"

"What?" I went in the kitchen to find Navi in her usual spot on the grapes.

"She thinks that you're mad at her"

"Why would I be? From last night?"

Navi looked at me as if I was the stupidest person in Hyrule.

"Link….she's still new to the world, she doesn't understand emotions yet and by you not looking at her or talking to her means that you're mad at her. She said that she would come home really late and not to look for her" she mumbled and continued eating.

I sighed, I guess I didn't think about that. I will talk to her when she gets home, I grabbed an apple and went out back to get Epona ready to go to the castle.

**_Back to Shadow's POV:_**

I was back on Nightmare and on my way to the Dessert again. When I left early I ran into Koru again, he gave me a small bag with some letters.

I had to deliver to the Gerudo's today, Ifound outthat the Gerudo's helped the King not to long ago and some of the knights had some letters to give to them. I laughed to myself, the knights giving love letters to Gerudos. I have an interesting job.

I reached the bridge and we slowed down as we entered the fortress. I was immediately greeted by familiar faces as they took off their masks, this time Nabooru was out here.

"Hey Shadow" she smiled, I jumped off Nightmare and brought out my letter bag.

"Hey Nabooru, I got my job!" I grinned.

"That's great! I see you're helping Koru" she laughed," The Goddess know that he needed help, he wouldn't reach us until nightfall"

We laughed, I took out the….wow….this is a lot of love letters…a stack, no a pile! Of letters.

"Um, I have letters from the Knights"

Not a second later, we were surrounded by Gerudo's. They were all waiting for these letters, Nabooru and I walked to a large crate with the group of Gerudo's behind us. Nabooru stood on the create and I sat down.

"Alright girls! I'll call out you're name, you come up and get it!" she called out, I gave her the first few.

"Kolie!" she cried out, a tall Gerudo emerged from the crowd.

"Tran!" another Gerudo came out.

So on this went until each Gerudo had a letter in hand. It was a funny sight really, I surrounded by Gerudo's sitting down and reading their letters. I heard giggling everywhere and sighs, I was happy for them.

"That's all of them" Nabooru sat down next to me, I put my bag back on my back and sighed. Last night's incident was still getting to me.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked, I looked up at her in shock. How did she know?

"You're a girl now, your emotions are obvious" she chuckled, I smiled half way and sighed.

"Well….last night….we were training….and well…we were attacked and I nearly drowned…and he had to do CPR….." I trailed off, but I looked back at my friend and she seemed to be waiting for me to continue. But I couldn't find the words.

"So what's the problem? He saved your life"

"I know, but when we were on our way home I kept getting this feeling that he was mad at me and it was my fault. I don't know if I should face him or not, I'm still new to this world" I sighed again, I felt Nabooru pat me on the back.

"Well, I've never had any good experience with men but you can stay here for as long as you want"

I sat up and looked her straight in the eye with hope.

"R-really?" I practically screamed, the surrounding Gerudo's looked up at me strangely, some even laughed because they heard my entire situation.

"Sure, after you're done with your work you can pick up your stuff and come back"

That's it! I love my friends!

I jumped up from where I was and hugged her.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou thankyou!" I screamed, I'm so happy I have friends!

"Ok Shadow….let go please…."

"Oh sorry"

I let her go, I laughed nervously. I couldn't help it, and ya can't blame me either. We arranged my room, which would be ready by tonight, collected the delivering fee from the girls and jumped on Nightmare.

"Thanks again Nabooru, I owe you one" I said cheerfully, she shook her head.

"Just keep delivering those letters and keep these girls happy, that's all I ask"

"Will do! See ya tonight!"

With that, and a swift kick to Nightmare's hind, we were off to Market back to Koru's place. I tried my hardest to keep my mind off of Link, but I couldn't. I still feel like I did something to get him upset, right now I think that the only thing I did wrong was waste his kiss but even if he wasn't mad it still meant nothing. I think that's what was killing me, I didn't mean anything.

We reached the bridge to the town market and even from the entrance I could hear the people busy in the streets, I dismounted Nightmare and went inside.

I looked around to see if I could find a man running around town like a maniac, sure enough found him talking to one of the traders. I walked up to him and waited for him to be down talking, but I found myself eavesdropping by accident.

"……Rumor has it that Princess Zelda says that one of Ganon's minions is still around" the trader said, I froze in place and backed away slowly.

"What? No way! What is she gonna do?" Koru asked.

"She has soldiers combing the field right now, I would really hate to be that guy….."

"No kiddin….oh hey! Shadow!" Koru noticed me, I gulped only praying that none of them would say anything. I walked back from the distance I was walking away, I put on a smile and bowed.

"Hey Koru, I'm back from the fortress" I said and showed him my empty bag and the fee that was collected. The trader and Koru both looked inside and gasped.

"You're back alive?" the trader looked at me as if I was in pieces.

"Hey not bad, usually the Gerudo's interrogate new mailmen….er mail workers" he changed the name of his own profession so to not offend me, I laughed.

"Oh, I know Nabooru personally"

The trader and Koru gasped again, but this time along with a few other people that over heard.

"R-really? Wow, I thought the interrogation would take longer but I still have some things for you to deliver"

We reached into his oversized red bag and pulled out some letters and gave them to me, I put them in my bag and gave him the money. I soon realized that the oversized bag was half way empty with letters and money, I must be more help to him than I thought.

"These are for some of the kids in Kikori forest, you know them too?" he and the trader laughed, I laughed as well.

"Yes I do, I know Saria" I found myself laughing by myself and just to be more of a shock I added another one.

"And Ruto….eh well sorta…"

There was a silence between the two men, they exchanged looks. I suddenly became worried, what did I do now?

"Nice work Koru! You hired someone with actual connections! You're business will go up for sure when everyone hears you can deliver to the Gerudos, Kokoris, and Zora's!" the trader slapped Koru on the back, he was still in shock.

I hope it's a good shock though, but isn't good business a good thing?

Koru was finally brought back to life and looked up at me with hope in his eyes.

"The Goddess' have answered my prayers! You're pay will go up for sure kid! Deliver these to the Kokori's and come back for you're first paycheck of 100 rupees!"

"Yes sir!" with that I ran off.

* * *

Okie! Lets see what I get! Sorry I took so long, remember reviews equal updates!

Thanks everyone!

Swd


	8. Malon's wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah

OK! Lets start out by saying (or begging) IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I can think of soo many excuse so ill just hand out the major ones:

1)Anime expo 2005

2) I wanted to finish my other story first but by the looks of it, its never going to end lol

oh yea…and to answer one review. Ok, im just gonna say this so everyone knows okie?

THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A JOKE TO MY FRIENDS, BUT IT GOT POPULAR SO I WENT ALONG WITH IT. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY POOR EXCUSE FOR A JOKE THEN DON'T READ.

(oh yea, this reviewer asked me to find a beta reader. Erm….what's a beta reader? Can anyone help me out here?)

OK! now that's out of the way lets get started

On wit da fic!

* * *

Well, its been about a week since I've last since I last talked or seen Link. The night Nabooru said I could stay with her, I sneaked inside the house and grabbed my stuff, which were nothing more than my hat and pajamas. 

I felt kind bad for leaving without telling Link or Navi, so I left a note saying that I was staying at Nabooru's place and not to worry.

So here I am, on a straw bed staring at the rock ceiling of my room. There wasn't much in these rooms, but I didn't mind, I've been through hell, literally, so this was still good.

"Still awake?" a voice asked in the doorway, I sat up and found Nabooru shaking her head at me. I didn't really blame her, I was a sad sight.

"Yea…" I sighed and leaned on the rock wall by the bed, Nabooru sat down next to me. Time to have a girl talk I believe.

"Is it bugging you that bad? I still don't understand why you're so upset"

"I don't know anymore, it's just when I saw him that night…I felt like I did something bad…ugh…I hate life…" I muttered and banged my head on the wall behind me.

"Well, I can understand our confusion. Ganon did a really good job concealing you from everything and because of that you're basically clueless"

I sighed, she was right. When I first came to the 'real' world I had no idea what I was doing, the only place I knew was Ganon's fortress and that one room in the Water temple. Other than that I knew nothing else, he didn't teach me anything else but how to fight. I really hate myself for not thinking this through, had I done so then I wouldn't be so stupid and have no idea what's going on.

I was never made to love anyone, Ganon is right, there's no way Link could ever love me. I grumbled a few curses I had heard from Ganon and used them against myself while banging my head on the wall again.

"Why me?" I muttered and gave myself one last hit to the head, but this last one was a little too hard.

"Ow!"

Nabooru laughed at me as I held my head in pain, it was at this point that I actually considered destroying my deal with the Goddesses.

"Don't kill yourself about it Shadow" she said and shook her head," You have a chance to make things better you know"

Better? How? I look at her with doubt and sighed.

"You forgot already didn't you? Tomorrow is Malon's wedding! Link is going to be there remember?"

Oh crap I forgot! Malon's wedding! I slapped my forehead.

"That's right!" I think I've hit my head enough times for one night, I can't even think straight.

"See? You have tomorrow to speak with him, then you can get out here" she grinned, I glared at her playfully.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What? Did you think I was going to let you stay here?" she laughed, I shook my head but laughed as well. Suddenly everything that was going wrong went right, I no longer felt the urge to kill myself or do anything I knew I was going to regret. I won't hurt my head anymore and I'll just say that the power of laughter cured me.

"Alright, now get some rest. Think about it tomorrow ok?" she said and jumped off my bed.

"Thanks Nabooru, I owe you one"

"Hey don't worry about ok? Just get some rest" with that she disappeared behind the stone door of the room.

I took one last deep breath and slide down the wall of the bed and fell to the straw of a bed that suddenly felt like a cloud.

"Link…….."

I found myself mumbling out his name and I fell into darkness called sleep.

* * *

Despite last nights events, Nabooru and I woke up early the next day to set out for Malon's wedding. I took Nightmare and she took a golden horse, obviously is was well adapted to the desert. Ishi, Nabooru's youngest sister, would take care of things here while she was gone. 

We set off to the Lon Lon Ranch; even as we came near the ranch, it had been decorated with lights and…well…a lot of lights, most likely for the party afterwards. Nabooru and I exchanged glances and laughed, we went up the ramp and was immediately pulled to a stop. We nearly ran over some people and we were barely entering.

"Jeez, Malon's father invited the entire kingdom" Nabooru laughed, I shook my head. He did know a lot of people and if memory serves right, Malon was his pride and joy.

"Hey Shadow, after the wedding I have business with some Hylians so you better get things right with Link so you can leave" she laughed, I knew by now that this would be our little joke between us.

"After the wedding? Wouldn't it be late?" I asked, true I've never been to a wedding before but Nabooru had filled me in on how things work and it was a lot of things! It would be really late by the time things are done.

"When you're in a business with Gerudos, there is no such thing as time" she grinned.

"I feel bad for the ones that have business with you, they'll be up a long time" I laughed, she only grinned.

We stayed on our horses and looked over the many heads of people waiting in line for a seat.

"Shadow! Nabooru! Oops sorry…." I looked into the crowd to see a small green figure pushing its way through. I laughed and Nabooru did also when she saw what I was looking at.

"Saria!" I called out, sure enough, Saria was able to get through. She smiled up at us with her signature Kikori smile.

"You two made it! C'mon, I'll show you where you can hold the horses"

Nabooru and I jumped off our horses and grabbed their reigns. With the help of the little Kikori, we were able to get through the crowd and into the stables.

Out of the crowd, we found refuge in the smelly hold of horses. Large crowds make me nervous for some strange reason and I've never been so happy to be in this dump. But others also found this place as freedom.

"Hey everyone!" Saria beamed a smile as we entered. Impa, Princess Zelda, Ruto and Link were also here. I gulped and turned away from them, I wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

"Ugh why is fish girl here?" Nabooru grumbled, I looked up at her and she winked at me. I mouthed a quick thank you and took Nightmare and her horse to a stable. I knew she said that on purpose and saw my nervousness when I saw Link, one day I will repay her.

Ruto stood up and glared at her.

"Watch it Gerudo! I'm still a princess!" she growled, Nabooru rolled her eyes at her and found a place to lean on next to the stall where I put her horse.

"Hey I don't feel like being referee today, so be nice for Malon" Impa said sternly, but I knew they were going to fight anyway though I applaud her try. The Gerudo and the Zora exchanged glares before going back to their spots and looking away.

Saria and I laughed as I put Nightmare away next to Epona.

"Wow! You're horse is huge! What's his name?"

"This is Nightmare, Malon gave him to me" I laughed, Saria was to forever be a child and yet she was the Sage of Forest. Nightmare let her pet him on the nose and I stood by. I felt a pair of eyes on me and not just any eyes but royal blue ones, I turned my head slightly to see Princess Zelda glaring at me through the shadow of her hood. She wore a dirty hooded cape to hide herself, being seen at a place like this would mean serious problems to her reputation.

Link on the other hand, looked away, he found the wall of the stable more amusing than the verbal fight that suddenly broke out between Nabooru and Ruto with Impa in the middle. I looked back at Nightmare and snuck a glance at my hand, the Triforce of Power glowed as it did anytime someone else with a piece of the Triforce was around, this only guaranteed that Zelda knew about me.

"O.k everyone! It's time!" we heard Malon's father scream. The 7 of us all filed out of the stable and melted into the crowd to find the seats Malon saved for us.

The wedding was being held inside the fence where the horses ran around in, one could only how much was spent on fixing everything, you could hardly recognize the ranch for what it was.

I sat down with Nabooru and Saria, we agreed to keep the Gerudo and Zora a safe distance away from each other, so the fish princess sat with the others a couple rows away. I saw Malon's soon to be husband up in the front, he looked nervous…really nervous, the other man next to him holding a small book was trying to calm him down.

Suddenly everyone grew silent and the music started from out of nowhere and everyone stood up. I stood up a second later to find Malon walking down the aisle with her father in the most beautiful white dress I've ever seen.

"Hey I can't see!" I tore my gaze from Malon to Saria, poor girl was too short to see anything.

"Stand on the chair" I whispered/laughed, she gave me a quick glare before jumping on the chair and peaking over the many heads to catch a glimpse of Malon.

When she finally made it up next to Rico, everyone sat down, then the talking began. I didn't understand what was going on, and because of that I began zoning out. I heard the words but wasn't paying attention. Before I knew it, everyone stood up and broke into crazy cheers, I looked up and found Malon and Rico kissing, not that I have anything wrong with it but in front of so many people? I'll never understand any of this.

* * *

It was nightfall finally, and the party never showed any signs of stopping. It was at this point I really wished I didn't stay up so late last night but with all the good food around I don't think I'll be going back to sleep soon either. 

About half of the people that came had already gone, we weren't complaining, more food for us!

Especially when Nabooru, Impa, Ruto and I were in an eating contest.

"Gerudo! Stop eating the fish!" she screamed, I nearly choked on my food from laughing when Nabooru violently chomped at a lobster, Impa joined in and grabbed a fried eel. I stopped eating and just laughed at Ruto's face, her face turned a dark green and started gagging.

"No mercy huh?" I turned around and found myself faced with a familiar ball of light.

"Navi!" I beamed a smile, the small faire landed on my shoulder, I could feel her smile to me.

"Hey Shadow long time no see, I missed having ya around" she grinned, I was about to answer but we both were cut off by the sound of roaring laughter and more gagging. Ruto could no longer hold it in and threw up on the floor next to her chair. Impa and Nabooru were holding their sides and pounding on the table and laughing so hard that I was afraid one of them was going to die from lack of air.

"It's times like these I wonder if the Goddesses weren't thinking straight when they picked the Sages…." Navi shook her head, I chuckled.

Wait….Sages? Aren't we missing someone?

"Hey where's Saria?" I asked, Navi looked up at me and turned around.

Saria was talking with Link and Zelda, who was still in her hooded garb.

"What's she doing?" I asked aloud.

"Saria is asking about you, she knows something is going on and she's asking them about it" Navi whispered in my ear. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked.

"I will when he's alone"

"You better! He's been acting weird this whole week you were gone!" she growled and flew off, I watched her go and looked back at the table.

Ruto was long gone but the other still chomped on some fish, I know it would be awhile until I talk to Link so I guess I better grab some fish before Impa and Nabooru take it all.

It was late, very late, and us three were officially stuffed. Since all of the fish was gone, Ruto came back and finished what ever was left.

"I win!" Impa stood up and grinned, Nabooru and I groaned, not only because our stomach hurt but we also bet on who could eat the most and Impa won.

"Ok girls pay up!" Impa extended her hand out waiting for us to fill it. Reluctantly, we pulled out a red rupee and gave it to Impa.

"I'll get you next time Sheikah" Nabooru growled playfully, Impa laughed.

"And I'll be ready, what about you?" she looked over at me, I smiled.

"I won't go easy on you next time Impa" by the looks of things, it would seem that I had finally joined the group of reckless women.

"Well, if you would've stopped laughing at fish girl _maybe _you could've won" we all laughed. The party was finally over, our group and the clean up crew was all that was left.

"Hey you guys!" a voice called out, we all turned around to find Malon in her white dress and her cheerful face.

"Sorry I took so long to get to you all, I've been over run by people and their 'congratulations' and such"

We all stood up from our seats and crowded her with our signs of happiness for her, I stayed where I was, waiting for an opening but one was given to me thanks to Saria.

"I didn't know you were getting engaged until Shadow told me!" the small green girl said above the others and soon, everyone else joined in.

"Shadow!" Malon called out my name, I stood up and walked over to crowd that opened up to me. Next thing I knew, the red headed farm girl wrapped her arms around me and gave me a slight squeeze, boy can this girl give a hug!

"Shadow thank you soo much for your help, you're a life saver!" she smiled up at me, I blushed.

"Hey I'm only the messenger"

"But still, had you not told everyone then…….it wouldn't have been the same if you all weren't here"

Aw, Malon was so cute.

Finally, it was time to leave. I took out Nightmare first and waited for everyone in the front. Impa and Zelda already left for some unknown reason but I had a strange feeling in my stomach that her reason had to do with me. I was petting Nightmare's mane and didn't notice Link coming up behind me.

"Hey Shadow" I whirled around and faced him.

"Oh hey Link" my heart increased it's normal pace, it's now or never.

"Look about…what happened last week…" I started out, he immediately put his hands up in front of him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, look is it ok if we start over? Gah! I mean like start over like….forget what happened! Um yea" he stammered, I didn't understand why he corrected himself but I don't think I ever will.

"Forget what happened?"

"Yea, like pretend it never happened and start where we left off"

My messed up and confused life suddenly began changing, I couldn't help it and broke out into a big smile and a big hug.

"Thank you Link! I promise I won't mess up ever again!"

What? I couldn't help it! I'm so happy! My face was buried in his chest and arms wrapped around him squeezing as hard as I could.

"um Shadow….that's great that you're happy but I can't breathe"

"oops" I let him go and rubbed the back of my neck," Sorry about that"

"It's ok, just take it easy" he laughed, finally things were looking up.

"So you two are fine now right?" a voice asked, I turned a bit and found the others with their horses, it was Nabooru with a bag in her hand.

"Yes we are" Link said.

"Good, that means you can get out of my fortress" she laughed and tossed me the bag, I caught easily and recognized it as my stuff that I took with me when I stayed with her.

"So you two aren't fighting anymore?" I looked down and realized that Saria had asked this question, I smiled.

"I guess not"

"That's great!" another voice cried out, it was Malon.

I smiled, it was at this point I wondered that at my all time low I was even considering going back to Ganondorf when it was so easy just to get back to the way things once were. What in the world was I thinking?

We all said are good bye and last congratulations to Malon before leaving, by the time we were half way out of the ranch, Nabooru stopped me.

"Oh crap, Shadow I left your sword at the fortress" oh yea! I forgot about that, but I remembered that Nabooru had some other business to go to after the wedding. I looked back at Link.

"Hey Link, can you go ahead? I'm going to go get my sword"

"Alright, don't take too long ok?"

"Got it, see you soon"

A swift kick to Nightmare's hind and we were off to the Gerudo fortress, with the ranch far behind us and the rocky road close ahead, I kicked Nightmare's hind again to go faster. What? I'm really impatient and want to get back home as fast as possible.

By the time the bridge was in view, someone else was there also, it was Ishi, Nabooru's sister. I pulled on Nightmare's reigns and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Ishi"

"Hello Shadow, I think you forgot something or was it Nabooru that forgot?" she laughed and picked up my sword.

"Thanks Ishi, did you find it?" I asked as I strapped it on my back.

"Yes, actually Saria gave Nabooru an ocarina so Nabooru called me and told me that you were on your way"

"Really? Those Ocarinas are really handy huh?" we laughed, I waved goodbye and set off down the road and back into the field.

Riding at night is dangerous, but it felt really nice. The cold air was refreshing and the dark sky was beautiful, maybe I should ride at night more often, perhaps I could ask Koru if I can deliver at night….what the?

During my thinking, I didn't notice how much closer we were to Kakariko village, but I was forced to pull to a stop. Some Hylian knights closed off the bridge to the village, I looked behind me and there was some in front of the bridge to the castle. I don't like this….not one bit.

Before I knew it, they started closing in….even Nightmare was getting nervous and began backing away.

"Minion of Ganon!" one knights called out," You are hereby arrested by the order of Queen Zelda"

Wait a second…Zelda left early, she knew I would be coming this way! Oh no, what should I do? Too late, they already surrounded me and tried to grab on Nightmare's reigns and tried to pull me off.

"Hey! Let go!" I screamed as they grabbed my arms," Nightmare!" finally they got me off the horse, two knights held onto Nightmare as he neighed and stood up swinging his front hooves wildly. I tried to get free, kicked, screamed, everything I could think of, but there was too many.

"Let me go! ….Link!" I cried out, but felt tears stinging the back of my eyes when no one came to my rescue. Suddenly I felt something really hard hit the back of my head and everything turned dark and my body fell limp. I was out before I even hit the floor.

* * *

OK! Sorry I took so long everyone! I'll update faster! I promise since summer is finally here! Thanks for all those that have been helping me out! 

Review!

Swd


	9. Chains

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah.

Okie dokie! I have this story planned out and now the end is coming soooon, most likely the 13th chapter will be the end but ya never know!

OK! LISTEN UP! I'm looking for a beta reader due to many flames mostly aiming towards my poor grammar and stuff! And strangely I passed English class…..lol. anywayz!

If you are interested and wish to become my beta reader, please tell me in a review or e-mail and tell me why! Because I really don't want to just close my eyes and pick you know?

Many thanks to all that review me! I love you all!

On wit da fic!

* * *

……………huh? What? Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much? Oh yes! I was being attacked by those guards……oh no….. 

Opening my eyes slowly, I found myself in a cell? A dungeon! I know a prison when I see one and I was in one. I stood up and tried to walk but I was chained to the wall by my hands and feet, I was restricted by how much I could move, but it wasn't much, I could only stand.

Seeing that I am going to be in here for awhile I looked around. It was relatively small, black bricks were its walls, I was chained in the back wall and I could see a small flight of stairs leading to a door. Looking up I noticed no window like normal cells would have and the only source of light was through the cracks of the door, chains were hanging on the wall, obviously this cell was meant for more than one person.

Sadly…I felt somehow in place in here, when Ganon trained me it was in a cell similar to this.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"The Queen is here to see you" I heard a gruff voice say from behind the door, I won't bother to answer, it's not like I have a choice. Besides, I know its her, the Triforce on my hand glowed. I sat back down and leaned my head against the cold brick wall and the chains mixed with my black hair falling over my shoulders.

After a few sounds of opening locks, the door creaked open and revealed Queen Zelda and all her fury, I fought back a glare that could be the end of me.

"Shadow" she said, I didn't answer at first, I noticed her Triforce glowing as well.

"Zelda" I answered back, oops wrong move.

"That's Queen Zelda to you" she growled, I was about to say sorry but the evil look in her eyes was like a fire that refused to go out. Mine as well fight back.

"Queen Zelda" I started out and emphasized the queen part," Can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked, though somewhere deep in my stomach I know why I am here.

"I'm not a fool like the sages, I know that you're Ganon's minion and because of that, you're under arrest by aiding the enemy" her voice was reduced from a growl to a voice of authority. I knew she was going to say that, but why? Did she not see how well I was doing? I haven't even killed anyone!

"What? Ganon is gone, I am no longer in his service nor will I ever be! I've done nothing wrong!" I cried out, practically begging for release. Why must life be so cruel?…..and how many times have I said that?

"Just the fact that you were once an ally of Ganon or even created by him is enough for me to lock you up, I refuse to let his creations run loose, Link and I have worked hard to keep the peace that we have now" her voice trailed off.

So that was it? She was afraid of Ganondorf coming back. I remember watching from hell all the trails she AND Link had to go through before the final demise of Ganon. I don't blame her but why now? Link and I……

When realization of my current state came to me, it hit me hard. I can't get out of here, I can't go back with Link. I grew weak and numb at this thought and my head hung low. I suppose she noticed how silent it became, and spoke again.

"……I'm sorry….but this is the way it has to be" she said silently, does she know about me and my feelings? Most likely but even if she let me go then her husband would have me locked up for sure. I didn't lift my head up, I fought back tears that began to sting the back of my eyes.

"You'll be executed tomorrow morning"

Now THAT, got my attention and my head snapped up.

"W-what?" I screamed," Zelda! Please!" I suddenly found myself begging now.

"I'm sorry" she said softly and walked away closing the large wooden door behind her, leaving me in darkness.

Executed? Tomorrow? You've got to be joking! It usually takes about two days before death! No no no! This can't be happening…..no….

_'You see Shadow? The goddesses you put your faith in have betrayed you! That is why only the strong will bear the power of the goddesses'_

I didn't move, I know this voice anywhere. I brought my chained knees up to my chest and ran my fingers through my black mass of hair.

"Leave me be Ganon…" I growled at the shadows that surrounded me, I could feel his evil grin on me even though he wasn't there I could feel it.

_'Come back to me Shadow! Together we will gain the power of the goddesses and destroy all those who oppose us! You could have anything!'_

I sighed, his offers were much more enticing than I thought they would be. Though, at this point anything was better than a cage. But were his offers getting to me?

"Stop this Ganon" I growled again.

_'Shadow, listen to me! The Hero of Time will only see you as an enemy, so will the princess. Release me from this realm and you will no longer feel the pain of the real world that you suffer from, why else would I keep you from this world? It hurts does it not?'_

That hit me. That hit me dead on. Should I consider this?

_'When you free me, he will be the first to go'_

"NO!" I suddenly found myself on my feet and screaming at the shadows, I don't care if I am about to die right now, I refuse to let him touch Link.

I waited for a reply but the same guff voice was the one that replied and hollered," Shut up!"

"You shut up!" I screamed back but quickly covered my mouth praying that I didn't say what I thought I said.

"What was that?"

Oh crap…what in the world did I get myself into? The locks to the door are opened and the guard with the gruff voice practically kicked the door open.

"You want to repeat what you just said?" he screamed, I gulped and laughed nervously. I think I'm going to die before my execution…..wait a second, the key to my chains are on his belt…..

"You heard me you fat lard!" I screamed back, sure enough, the guards face turned red with anger.

"That's it!"

And here he comes, he nearly jumped down the stairs and aimed his spear at me. I secretly grinned, my plan was working perfectly.

"You're dead!" he tried to lunge his spear right in my face but with a slight motion to my neck he missed horribly. The spear was temporarily stuck in between the cracks of the brick wall just long enough to give him a swift kick between the legs.

Hey, I was once a male too remember?

Dropping his spear to hold his crotch, he fell to his knees right next to me whimpering in pain.

"D-damn you…." He stuttered, I just shook my head at the poor man and grabbed the keys.

"Sorry about this" I chuckled and swiftly opened the locks on my hands and feet.

Click click click click!

One by one I was closer to freedom, after unlock the last one on my foot I stood up and rubbed my sore wrists. Without hesitation I ran up the stairs and down the hallway of other cells, ignoring the cries of other prisoners.

Skidding to a sharp turn and running up the stairs, I made it out of the dungeon in one piece, now to get out of the castle….which wasn't going to be easy, this place is huge! And it was only the courtyard too!

"Hey did you hear something?" I heard someone say, thinking quickly, I jumped into a nearby bush and held my breath.

"It was just a squirrel, stop being paranoid" another replied, I quickly thanked the goddesses for the guards being stupid.

Peeking my head out of the bush, I say a bunch of guards circle bushes and such.

(if you don't remember this part, it was the part when you had to sneak around the castle without getting caught by the guards and find the princess in the beginning of the game)

"Guards are stupid" I said a reminder to myself and looked around at my surroundings for something that will help me.

"Hello" a rock. How perfect is this? Picking it up and checking out of the bush again I brought my hand back and threw the rock clear across the other side of courtyard…..but I didn't know my own strength and ended up smashing a window in.

"What was that?"

Sure enough, all the guards that stood in my way all ran towards the window leaving the courtyard rather empty looking. This was my chance and I took it, running like a maniac, but still very quiet like, I ran down the courtyard and turned the corner to a new area. I looked like a garden of some kind.

"Link, I'm sorry" I heard someone say, taking no chances here, I jumped into a bush of flowers and poked my head out to find the source of the voice.

"Zelda…I know you're afraid but this is going to far….."

Up there? From where I was, I looked up and saw a balcony with Link and Zelda in it. Lucky for me these flowers were dark colored and I blended in rather well, the only down side was that they were so high up that I could only see them and couldn't hear them so well.

(/text/ means what Shadow didn't hear)

"Link listen to me" Zelda walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder," Shadow is Ganon's creations/there is a big chance/ she'll go back to Ganon and you know that"

What? Is she that confidant that I'll go back?

"I know that /but still/" he sighed.

W-what! Him too? No this can't be happening…..

"Link….."

Link looked up at her and she looked back, a moment later then they both……oh no……

I may not know what most of the things in the world mean but I know what a kiss is.

(no! Link and Zelda didn't really kiss, they hugged, but from Shadow's point of view it looked like they did ok?)

My legs felt weak and I lost my balance, I fell on my butt in the bush of dark flowers. They didn't see me but at this point I didn't care, everything I worked for and sacrificed for him went sailing out the window.

A certain insane laughter echoed in my head.

_'Now do you see Shadow? Now do you see how painful these feelings you gained are?'_

I never thought I would say it but…..

"Yes….."

_'Will you come back to me and release me from this hell?'_

"……..yes……"

* * *

I made this short on purpose! Well lets see what I get from here. 

Misunderstanding has taken its toll huh? Shadow has gone back to the dark side! (insert Darth Vadar music here) lol review!

REMEMBER! IMA LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! (even though this story is soon coming to an end but oh well)

Swd


	10. No turning back

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah

OK! I finally gots a Beta reader! WHOO! Thank you KOGA37! So if there is any more grammar mistakes you blame her ok? Lol jk!

thanks to shadowshippo also!

So anyway, forgive the lateness again!

On wit da fic!

* * *

After my shocking discovery in the garden, I made my way out of the small area of flowers and followed my Master's instructions through the castle with anger and sadness as my fuel to continue my search for the Ocarina of Time. Since Ganon once made an alliance with the past king, he knew his way around this place.

_'Turn to your left at the next hallway, there is a treasure room guarded with four soldiers, do you see them?'_

With my back against the wall, I slightly turned my head and peaked over the corner to see the guards in front of a large door.

"Yes, but now what? I'm unarmed" I whispered, I felt Ganon's evil gaze upon me.

_'You fool, have I taught you nothing?' _he growled, I sighed and tried to remember what I once was trying so hard to forget.

Taking a small rock from my pocket that I used against a few other guards, I threw it against the opposite wall and waited.

"What was that?" I heard one guard ask another.

"I'll check it out" another said, I swear these guards are so stupid. Relying on my sense of hearing, I waited for the clanking of armored shoes to closer.

Soon enough, the guard walked right passed me and looked around very confused; I waited another moment before he turned to face me.

"Hey wh…."

Grabbing the man's mouth and pulling him towards me, I placed my hands on both sides of his head and turned it in a way that a head should never turn. The sound of his neck crack made me smile; I think I had missed being this way. Falling limp in my arms, I dropped his body carelessly and grabbed his spear.

_'And to think I lost all hope in you' _his insane laughter echoed into my head.

I ignored him, and looked down at the spear I held in my hands. This was going to get ugly.

"Whose there?" the other guards became aware of the missing guard's disappearance. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the corner of the hallway and readied my spear at the unsuspecting soldiers.

"Get her!" one screamed and the remaining three that stood in my way charged at me with their own spears. I felt my face curl into a fierce scowl and gripped the spear a bit tighter.

_'Kill them'_

I jumped into a sprint and plunged my spear into one guard and the other misfortunate one which was right behind the first kill, the two men screamed in pain and dangled helplessly with their stomachs threaded in the spear. I dropped the spear, ignoring the cries of pain, and faced the last one. The fear in his eyes only made me smirk with sin; making me more confident that nothing would stand in my way.

Showing his last bit of courage, he tried to get me with his weapon; I moved out of the way with not much of a problem and took the dagger that rested in one of his pockets. Too easy, the dagger sliced his throat cleanly in half and he died instantly.

_'HAHAHAA! You see Shadow? I know you're enjoying this as much as me' _

No, I won't admit it, at least to him. I was enjoying this but….I still….felt…something….

_'Take his keys and get the Ocarina! The others are aware of your presence'_

I nodded and bent down to the guard that was nearly decapitated and grabbed his keys that hung on his belt. Taking the largest key into my hand, I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, and there it was, on a white pillar with various other treasures surrounding it, the blue ocarina rested in the center perch on the pillar.

"Too easy…."

Walking all the way into the room, and stood into front of the Ocarina of Time.

_'Pick it up, I will teach you the song that will release me from this hell'_

Hesitantly I picked it up it looked so important and beautiful, even I was afraid to harm it in any way. With the ocarina in my hand I examined it; it looked only slightly different from the ocarina I received from…..from….who gave me the Ocarina again?

….Who was it?….I forgot? How could I forget?

My head suddenly felt numb with one free hand I placed it on my head in hopes of freedom from such strange pain.

"Wha**…**?"

_'I erased your memory….well most of it anyway'_

"W-what?" I screamed, my memory? No wonder, I was so focused in getting the ocarina I didn't feel anything.

_'Enough of this Shadow, you no longer need memories of the past, think of this as starting fresh'_

I was left speechless, trying to search my mind for any signs of memory. They were faint but some remained, like Nabooru I remembered but most likely because he wanted her back with him. Zelda and her decision to locked me up and kill me, I remembered that…..and the image of her and someone else kissing? Why can't I remember that? Isn't the reason I'm back to what I once was?

"I don't know, but I could hear the march of more guards coming this way."

_'There is a secret passage in this room under the chest in the corner, quickly!' _

* * *

**_Link's POV:_**

"Queen Zelda!" a soldier cried out and burst into the room. Zelda and I were still talking in the balcony and turned around facing the distressed guard.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the guard stopped to catch his breath and looked up at us again.

"Someone has stolen the Ocarina of Time!"

'Shadow…'I thought

"W-what?" all the blood in her face drained, we both feared the same thing. Ganon would return soon.

"Wait a second where is the prisoner?"

"She has vanished; we have guards all over the castle. We can't find her, there is no doubt she has it"

"Search the area, have guards at the Temple as well, quickly!"

"Yes, your majesty!" the guard bowed and ran off.

We exchanged glances, this wasn't good. Not one bit.

"I knew it! I told you! Ganon's minions can't be trusted!" she screamed and stomped off towards the door. I froze, she was right. I trusted Shadow and look what happened….."

I hung my head, this is my entire fault. I felt Zelda's gloved hand on my shoulder, I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Link, but we have to stop her before she gets to the temple"

"Right, I'll deal with her myself" I nodded and we both ran down the halls towards the treasure room. By the time we got there, a few nurses and other guards were already there running all over the place.

"Make room! Queen Zelda is here!" someone screamed, at that moment, everyone moved out of our way and revealed the damage that was done.

"By the goddesses…."

Four men were on the floor dead. Two of them were stuck together by a spear in their stomachs, another with his head twisted and the last one with a deep slit in his throat, pouring blood into the hall that some servants were desperately trying to clean.

"Get these men out of here they died trying to protect the key the Sacred Realm. We will have a memorial service after she is captured"

Her voice was nearly reduced to a whisper; I knew she didn't like being in charge and seeing her people die for her.

It took a minute but we finally made it into the treasure room and stared at the empty pillar where the blue ocarina was supposed to be.

"Where could she have gone? There is no other way out of here…." I said out loud, looking around the treasure room. Zelda seemed to freeze in place.

"Bastard…." She whispered and ran to one certain chest and opened it, she shook her head and ran to another chest and opened that one.

"Zelda, what's wrong?"

"…….Ganon….one of the first things he did when he made alliance with my father was create secret passageways in certain rooms" she said and continued to check all the chests in the rooms.

"Why would your father agree to that?" I wondered, the King was a very smart man but was easily deceived.

"Ganon told him that extra passageways mean emergency exits" she said with disgust, she couldn't believe her father fell for that. But I did and slapped my forehead.

"Ah ha! Found it!" she grinned and stared down at the bottom of one chest. I ran over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Your father agreed to this?" I asked and looked at an empty chest with a hole leading….well…I guess we'll find out.

"I'll go down, I'll meet you at the temple" I said and readied myself to jump in.

"Wait, take this" I looked back and caught the sword she threw at me.

"Be careful, don't try fighting Ganon by yourself" she warned, I laughed and jumped in the hole.

WHOA! What the? This wasn't a passageway it was a slide!...COOL!

(couldn't help it! I know I would do the same!)

_Back to Shadow's POV:_

_'Faster! More are coming!'_

The closer I reached the temple the more desperately and paranoid Ganon became, screaming in my head orders and demands. I continued to ignore him, and stepped over more dead bodies of Zelda's army, too easy.

Carelessly dropping the sword I stole from a random guard, I continued through the Hyrule market and towards the temple that was now in full view.

The shouts of men came closer, coming this way. I sighed and began running into the temple, entering the large building was one thing but opening the huge door on the other side was another. The temple was big and a long red carpet led to a stand that held three beautiful stones. As I walked towards them, the sound of my own footsteps echoed, no one else was here….yet. Stand in front of the three spiritual stones; I took out the Ocarina of time.

_'There is no use teaching it to you, I will do it myself'_

**"**Wait, what?**"**

Next thing I knew, my body was under his control. My hands brought the Ocarina to my lips and I supplied the air that was needed to bring the sound to life, my fingers danced on the holes of the blue Ocarina and a song was played. Somehow I felt that somewhere in my mind, I knew this song, I remembered hearing someone play it in my sleep, but whom? I can't remember anymore.

(insert Song of Time here)

The very second the last note was played, Ganon gave me control over my body again and the door of Time was being opened….what the….?

"GAH!" My muscles tightened and I fell to my knees clutching my stomach. I dropped the Ocarina but I didn't care, I couldn't focus. Something was happening to my body and it was too much pain to handle.

"G-ganon!" I screamed, insane laughter filled the room instead of my head. Jerking my head back up, despite the pain it caused, I was face to face with Ganon in the flesh.

"That's Master Ganon to you Shadow" he growled," Now give it back to me"

He extended his hand out to me but not to help me but to receive the Triforce. The same pain I felt when the Triforce was given to me returned when I felt power leave my hand, finally it all stopped and my body fell limp and collapsed.

"HAHAHAA! NOW IS THE TIME FOR REVENGE!" he screamed and laughed like a maniac. I stayed where I was, trying to get my breathing right but something else was happening also, now my body was changing…? Oh no…..the deal I made….it's been broken….wait….the…deal?

"By the goddesses….Link…." it all came back to me, now I remember what was going on now I remember why I was doing all this.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself as I reverted back to my old male body.

When the transformation was complete, I still refused to move from the fetal position on the red carpet in the middle of the temple. I could hear Ganon's large footsteps pounding down the stairs; I sighed and looked at my hands. They were no longer slim and delicate but large and strong, running my old fingers through my hair….my short black hair, I checked the rest of my body. Back to the way I "remember" I guess and sure enough.

No more boobs. Who would've thought I would miss them the most for some reason?

"Get up you fool, we have a battle to win" he growled and grabbed my tunic to pull me up. I forced on my feet and looked up at Ganon.

"Take this"

With his powers regained, a black blade appeared from his hands, I recognized it immediately, and it was the dark Master sword. As I took it from his hands I knew it was the same one I used against Link those years ago in the Water temple.

"I want his blood on this blade this time" he growled, I didn't bother looking up at him, my eyes rested on the blade.

"Yes Master Ganon" I muttered, just the name out of his mouth was like venom but I couldn't spit it out now, I've gone too far. There was no way I could get out of what I have done, not this time.

"There they are!" my attention was brought towards the entrance……and there they were.

"Shadow!" cried out Link with his sword.

"Ganon!" gasped Zelda and her frightened look plastered her face.

"Oh hell….." and the soldiers behind her ready to fight, but from here they all looked like they were ready to run very far away.

"Well well well, looks who's here. The Hero of time and the princess" Ganon snarled, his grin was hard to miss and I had my back facing him too.

I felt Link's eyes on me, I couldn't help but frown at his face; for all the work I had done for him, he threw it back at my face and here he was. But….then again….if I look back on it….

I think I've made a VERY big mistake.

If I know Zelda well enough….there is no way she would turn her back on her husband or honor as Queen. Link knows that as well, what have I done?

"Ganon…." Zelda growled," I've had enough of you for one lifetime!"

"Now now princess, don't you think it is unfair? I mean two against fifty? Let me even it out a bit"

Next thing we all knew, Ganon's out stretched hand destroyed every single one of Zelda's soldiers in a flash of bright light. Even I was frightened at this point, I didn't even know he could do that and by the looks on Link and Zelda, they didn't know he could do that either.

"See? Two on two, fair right?" he laughed.

I could feel the fear coming from the remaining two who opposed Ganon, a part of me wanted to be on that side of the room but I knew I couldn't. There has to be something I can do, but what?

"Alright Shadow" I stiffened up at the sound of my name being called," This is your last chance" he snarled.

I looked up at Link with my emotionless eyes and drew my sword, time has a funny way of repeating itself I suppose.

"Yes Master Ganon"

* * *

Okie dokie! Lets see what I get! FIGHT SCENE next chapter! And loads of drama of course!

Reviews equal updates!

Swd


	11. To Die and be remembered

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah

Sorry about the wait guys, I had a bit of a candy hangover after Halloween….eh hehehe….candy….ANYWAYZ!

Thanks to shadowshippo for his help!

Ok lets just go straight to the point ne?

' ' thinking to self

* * *

The Temple of Time grew quiet, nothing but the sound of thundering clouds outside that responded to Ganon's renewed power was heard. I frowned and gripped the dark master sword in my hand.

I can't go back and change what I did, even before that when I actually did try to kill Link, I can't change any of it. So, all I can do now continue with my ill-fated life along side Ganon, there isn't anything I can do.

"Shadow" Ganon called out, I sighed and stepped forward," I don't want any more mistakes, understood?"

"…….yes Master Ganon" no emotion was in my voice, everything I had learned from my time with Link had all disappeared. It's better this way.

"Kill him"

'I'm sorry Link' I thought to myself before attacking.

Next thing they all knew, I was charging Link and Zelda with my sword ready to strike. Link pushed Zelda out of the way and blocked my attack from slicing his head off. He kept his guard up and I continued to push forward trying to get to him but he still pushed back, then our eyes met but I continued to show no sign of emotion.

"Shadow stop this!" he cried out, he seem desperate to stop me and bring back the old Shadow that had lived with him, sadly, I knew that this won't be happening. But…somehow, I leaked.

"…I'm sorry…." I whispered and gave him a swift kick to the stomach; he stumbled for a moment but long enough for me to attack again.

"Link!" I heard Zelda call out to him, before I could charge at him again, I was suddenly thrown to the side and collided with the temple wall.

"Link you ok?"

I shot back up and found Zelda at Link's side, she still had the Triforce of Wisdom and still had some powers with her.

"You fools!" Ganon screamed, I looked up and found him floating up in mid air glaring at the other two," You can't beat me!"

"ZELDA!" I tore my gaze from the flying Ganon to find Zelda in a crystal prison, much similar to the one she captured in those years ago.

"That's enough Shadow!" Ganon screamed," KILL HIM!"

He was distracted, my chance to attack again.

"KIYYAAA!"

I went for another head shot but he blocked it again, I noticed his blue eyes switching from mine to Zelda, she was still stuck in the crystal, pounding on it trying to get out but she was forced to watch us fight. I knew he had to get rid of me before he could rescue Zelda.

"Shadow please" he whispered to me, the desperation in his eyes became more frantic.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't, I felt like I lost my voice and I couldn't find it. What should I do? There isn't much I can do.

"Hmm…. Interesting…" I heard Ganon mutter I didn't like that one bit, "I have a better idea"

A Black ball of energy and lightning came at us; the impact of the blast knocked both Link and me opposite ways and hit the wall of the temple, losing our grip on our swords. My back ached in pain, I looked up and found Link in Ganon's grasp.

"I'll make your death long and painful" he growled as he held Link by his neck and up in the air. Link gasped, and struggled to get free, but Ganon's grip was tight and he refused to let go.

The emotions I held in exploded, I now feared for Link's life. Suddenly, I found myself on my feet looking for my sword, it was tossed in a nearby corner of the temple next to the crystallized Zelda…but something blue caught my eye…the Ocarina of Time!

She saw it too, our eyes met. Even from way over here I could tell she was scared………but I think I have found a way to redeem myself.

"GANON!" I screamed, I caught his attention. He turned his head around slightly and glared me but I only glared back.

"Let him go" I growled, I could see that he was shocked at me but he grinned.

"Fine" he said and threw Link across the room. His limp body hit the wall and fell to floor right next to the Door of Time, he wasn't moving. I only prayed that he was alright, and that my plan would work.

"May I ask why, Shadow?" I looked back at Ganon; he had his arm's across his chest glaring daggers at me. I gulped slightly but stood up straight.

"I wish to finish him off"

An evil smile spread across his face," Wish granted but…" Ganon walked towards Link and towered above his broken body," I will take the Triforce of Courage first" He extended his hand downwards and tried to steal the Triforce from Link.

This was it, as soon as I heard the cries of pain from him; I sprinted towards my sword. Grabbing my sword and the Ocarina, I looked up at Zelda and her fearful eyes.

"Do you want to get rid of me and Ganon?" I asked, she looked at me confused as I held the Ocarina out to her. She gulped and nodded slightly, I took a step back and pulled the sword above my head and with all the force I had in my body, I struck the crystal that held Zelda captive.

The crystal could no longer contain itself, and shattered, letting Zelda free. Lucky for us, Ganon was too busy trying to get the Triforce from Link, he didn't notice that she was out of her prison.

"Why are you doing this?" I turned around and faced Zelda, I smiled slightly and gave her the Ocarina, and she took it hesitantly and gave me a questioning look.

I didn't say anything; I only looked back at Ganon and the Door of Time that he left open.

"You're insane" she mumbled, I laughed slightly and ran towards Ganon.

Running up the small stairs and my eyes set on the target, I gulped and ran as fast as I could towards the unsuspecting Ganon. By the time he noticed me, I had already tackled him full force, knocking us both to the ground and inside the Door of Time.

"ZELDA!" I screamed, trying to keep Ganon down," DO IT NOW! PLAY THE SONG!"

"Shadow Get off!" Ganon kicked and hollered, for a second he broke free and tried to run out of the doors. But I was faster and jumped on his back, my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, tightening my grip.

"ZELDA!" I screamed again, I looked back up to find Link with Zelda; both with petrified looks on their faces mixed with confusion.

"Sh-shadow!" Ganon gasped for air, but I held on for dear life.

* * *

**_Link's POV:_**

By the Goddesses, I can't believe what I'm seeing. After being tossed like a rag doll across the temple, I heard screaming from Shadow…the now male Shadow, like I remembered from the Water Temple.

Zelda was by my side now with the Ocarina of Time in her hands, but she was staring straight through the Door of Time, I stood up and turned around to find Shadow fighting Ganon.

"ZELDA!" he screamed," DO IT NOW! PLAY THE SONG!"

My heart stopped, if we play the song the doors will close…if the doors close then that means Ganon and Shadow would be locked in the Sacred Realm forever!

"No! Don't!" I hollered," Shadow! Don't do it!"

"Do you have any better plans? Please! Just play it!" he screamed back, what am I supposed to do now?

"HURRY!" he screamed again, Ganon was fighting back like a maniac, and it wouldn't be long before Shadow lost his grip.

"Zelda…" I looked back at her, I could tell that she was regretting everything she had ever said about Shadow, I know I was.

(insert Song of Time here)

When the last note was played, rumbling and scraping sounds were heard. The doors were closing.

"D-damn you!" Ganon screamed. With his massive hands, he grabbed Shadow's arms and pried him off of his neck then throwing him to a random part of the room, with Shadow gone he ran towards us before the doors closed on him.

"Not this time and not ever again" Zelda growled, extending her hand towards Ganon a beam of light shot out of it making direct contact with his chest. Ganon hollered in pain as his flew back inside the Door of time and crashed into the back of the room.

The space between the doors was closing in, with Ganon out of the way Shadow still had a chance to run out but no one came.

"SHADOW!" I screamed.

Then he slowly walked out from behind the door and stood in the middle of where the doors were coming in closer and closer. Wait a second…

"Shadow?" I called out; he was a girl again! Long hair, slimmer figure, the Shadow I knew and loved.

"Shadow! You still have a chance!"

She shook her head," No, this is payment for what I have done. It's better this way," she said sadly as she looked up at the doors that were blocking the light in to the room, she was being overrun by shadows…

"Shadow..." Zelda suddenly piped up; I turned to see her with a dead serious look on her face. If I knew that face, that meant she was hiding her tears and regret.

"You will not be forgotten, we will remember this"

Shadow smiled," Better to die and be remembered than die and be forgotten, but since I'm not dying this wouldn't apply would it?" she laughed.

The door was now just a few feet from closing, I felt tears stinging my eyes. She can't go now!

Suddenly, my Triforce began glowing. I looked down at my hand and then looked at Zelda, hers was glowing also. We both exchanged glances before we looked up at Shadow, she was smiling.

The doors were now covering half of her body now, no turning back.

She bowed and placed her right hand over her hand, the Triforce of Power was given back to her.

"Thank you Link…"

BOOOOM! (bad sound effects lol)

The door closed, that was it. She was gone, forever now, if we opened the doors Ganon would come back now.

There was nothing but silence in the Temple, neither chanting nor echoes. Nothing.

Finally my knees caved in and I fell and wept.

* * *

THE END? 


	12. IM BACK!

Disclaimer: nothing so no sue!

Hehhehee caught ya all off guard with that last chappie didn't I? hehe

Well I think I'll go straight to the point before you all eat me alive

On wit da fic

* * *

"DAMN YOU SHADOW! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU HEAR MEEEE!"

Don't ask me how long it's been, it could've been two minutes or 2 years for all I knew. But when you're stuck floating in a white sky with nothing but Ganon screaming at the top of his lungs, you really do feel like you're in hell, although I remember hell being quieter than this.

I've pretty much given up on trying to shut him up but we kept floating in random areas, I don't even know where Ganon is.

So here I am, back in my female form floating around in the sacred realm with nothing but screams from Ganon, regrets and memories. I never get hungry here nor tired, or any of the other things normal people do. Just…floating.

Regardless of how long it had been, the worse thing of it all was the fact that there was no way I could get out and see Link again. Even after realizing my own mistake and locking myself the sacred Realm to repay it, I miss Link and so badly I wish I could just turn back time.

But even now the goddesses forsook me, there was nothing I can do but waste away in nothingness.

"Shadow!"

……that's not Ganon…

"Shadow! You still have the Triforce of Power, even in the scared realm you are not to be forsaken for your heroic act"

…….definitely not Ganon.

"Din?" I called out, I felt a warm smile in response. This time, Din was accompanied with two others, and one of them spoke.

"The small mistake you made was not your fault, Ganon's trickery has fooled many people including his own creations" said the first voice.

"…but because you locked him back up, saved the Queen and the Hero of Time, we are willing to give you another chance" the second voice concluded.

At first I was thrilled, I'll get to see Link again and I'll get the chance to start over!

But…that's what I thought the first time and looked how I messed things up.

"Are you sure it is wise to send me out into Hyrule again? Had I not brought Ganon back into the sacred realm, he would run loose…" I called out sadly.

Once again I felt the three goddesses smile at me.

"We're sure that by now, Link won't let you anywhere close to the temple" Farefore, the goddess of courage laughed a bit; I chuckled a bit also, I think that meant she would make sure that Link would keep me under a close watch.

"Besides, the sages refuse to let you stay in such a place as this! They all prayed to us to get you out, and we are complying to what they want" Nayru, goddess of wisdom, added.

The…sages? Wait a second….

"You mean…." I couldn't find my voice to continue speaking. That meant, Impa, Nabooru, Saria…Ruto…hm I wonder how they convinced Darunia here.

I suddenly found myself laughing as I spoke," I don't have a choice then?"

No more words exchanged then, I felt the presence of the three goddesses closer to me now though I still could not see them. I closed my eyes and waited for the three to work their magic, slowly I felt my body given the ability to move again. But as my body regained it's strength, sleep slowly began to take me.

"DAMN YOU BISEXUAL FREAK! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING WHEN I MADE YOU!" Ganon gave his last scream of anger at me before I left the scared realm forever.

* * *

**_Narrator POV: _**(my turn! Yay!)

The sages waited in front of the Door of Time, the goddesses had informed them earlier that their prayer had been answered.

Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit temple, sat on the floor with her legs cross right in front of the door waiting patiently.

Impa, Sage of the Shadow temple, was leaning on the wall next to the door with her arms crossed.

Ruto, Sage of the Water temple, was with the little Kikori Saria, Sage of the Forest temple as they tried to explain the story to Darunia, Sage of the Fire temple.

"Wait…so is this Shadow a girl or a boy?" the rocky creature scratched his head.

Ruto slapped her forehead on the verge of giving up, Saria laughed and tried again.

"No Shadow _was _a boy but he turned into a girl because he…erm…she loves Link"

"Oh!" Darunia exclaimed, as he finally understood, the Kikori smiled at her accomplishment.

"So Shadow is technically gay?" he asked.

"….um…." Saria looked up at her fishy companion for help, Ruto blinked a few times.

"I guess so…well….um…yes…he…eh she…is …." Ruto threw her hands up in the air," I give up!"

"About time…" Impa muttered.

Nabooru sighed in frustration," This is too confusing! We're bringing Shadow back and that's all that matters!" she screamed and went back to her sitting position with her head resting in her hands.

There was silence in the temple of Time, a few coughs, then followed by…

"…..Does that make Link gay?" Daruna asked quietly.

"NO!" all four of the female sages screamed at him in unison.

Daruna laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Just wondering…."

A few moments more of silence came until the sound of high heels clicking on the marble floor of the temple was heard. The sages turned their heads to see Queen Zelda with a very sad look on her face.

Impa pushed herself from the wall," My Lady, are alright?" she asked.

Zelda ignored her caretaker and looks at the Door of Time.

"Shadow hasn't come yet?" she asked.

The sages shook their heads; Zelda sighed and walked towards the stairs. The 5 sages kept their eyes on her as she took her seat on the stairs, waiting.

"Um…excuse me…." The little green girl sought out the courage to ask Zelda the one question that the others feared.

"Yes?" Zelda looked eye to eyes with Saria.

"um…please, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here? We thought you didn't like…" Saria was cut off.

"I know what you speak of…" she sighed and smiled sadly at everyone who was watching," I was….scared that Shadow would bring Ganon back, sure enough she did but she made up for that. I just didn't want Ganon to come back, that's why I saw Shadow as an enemy"

" I-I see…." Saria looked behind her at the other sages and received a nod of confirmation that they all heard.

…………..

……………………..

BOOM!

The sudden sound made them all jump up; all eyes were on the Door of Time as the sound of it opening became evident.

Nabooru was the only on up the stairs and was the first on to see what was behind the door.

"Shadow!" she screamed and ran inside right when the doors were wide enough to let her through.

The other sages and Zelda exchanged glances and ran up the stairs.

"Shadow! Shadow are you ok?" They heard Nabooru cry out desperately. They all ran inside to find Shadow on the floor of the Master sword with Nabooru shaking her lifeless body.

_**Shadow's POV:**_

"Shadow! Shadow are you ok?" I heard someone call out.

Nabooru?

I couldn't wake up, after being in a place with no gravity for so long, my body felt like I no longer had anything to keep me up.

"Is she ok?" a smaller voice said.

Saria?

"She doesn't look so good"

……Ruto?

"Maybe we should take her to see a doctor?"

Impa?

"I thought Shadow was a boy!"

……

I'm going to take a guess that was Daruna.

"No, she's fine. I don't think the goddesses would return her dead"

Whoa! Zelda's here?

With whatever strength I had left, I tried to open my eyes. It took awhile but I finally did, my vision was foggy but it was enough to make out some things. Like my good friend's happy faces.

"SHADOW!" Nabooru screamed happily and pulled me into a death like hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried.

Now I was really awake, all of my senses were given back to me as I was beginning to lose my ability to breath.

"Nabooru….leggo please…." I coughed.

"Hehehe…." The Gerudo laughed nervously and let me go, dropping me back to where I was a few seconds ago.

I rubbed my head and sat up looking back at all the curious and happy faces.

"Hello everyone" I smiled up at them, taking Impa's offered hand to help me up.

"Wow! Shadow you're the first one to come back from the Sacred Realm to tell the story!" Saria exclaimed, I was about to tell her that technically Ganon was but I decided against it. I wouldn't want to kill her joy, I was happy to be back also!

"I guess so" I smiled.

"What's it like?" Ruto asked curiously.

"I'm still confused!" I look up higher above the heads of Impa and Nabooru to find myself staring at the rocky creature known as the Sage of the Fire temple, Daruna.

"Um… Hi?"

"Hello there!" He grinned," I am Daruna, Big brother of the Gorons!" he proclaimed proudly," The story the little one and the fish told me has left me very confused!"

I laughed at the small vein popping out of Ruto's forehead.

"Hey! I resent that ya big boulder!" she screamed at him.

I smiled and turned around to find Impa and Zelda behind me.

"Impa" I said, she nodded at me. Her own way of saying, "Welcome back".

Then I looked at Zelda, who had her head down in shame. There was silence between us, excluding the on going argument between Ruto and Daruna, Impa finally nudged Zelda's arm, giving her the hint to say something.

But I put my hands up," It's ok, I know your actions weren't in vain, you just wanted to protect Hyrule. I should be saying sorry, I should've realized my mistake…but it's in the past now right?"

Finally, Zelda looked up at me with water in her eyes," Thank you…" she whispered.

"HELLO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" someone screamed at me, I spun around and found Ruto's red face glaring at me.

"Wha?" I blinked a few times, Nabooru slapped her forehead.

"You idiot! Link doesn't know you're here!"

………..huh?

I stood there, blinking a few times, wait….Link….

BAM!

Something hard smacked me behind the head, not enough to knock me out but it still hurt! I spun around holding my head and glared at Impa.

"Go. Find. Link. NOW" she growled.

….OH YEA!

"Now I remember!" I exclaimed, I'm back and Link is sure going to be surprised.

"Your horse is outside, good luck" Saria said, accompanied with her childish smile.

I nodded at her and stepped back looking at all of my friends.

I can't believe I actually brought Ganon back to give all this up.

"Thank you…" I said silently.

"What do you think you're doing? Go" Zelda said, I smiled at them one last time before taking off.

* * *

_**Outside the Market:**_

"Nightmare!" I called out to my horse friend.

The black horse stopped grazing on the grass and looked up at me. He neighed happily and trotted over to me, I couldn't help but smile. I missed my friends so much, and Nightmare was no different.

I laughed as Nightmare's long nose tickled my face, I stroked his face and hugged him.

"I missed you" I said, he snorted in response.

I patted his head and moved around to his side," Ready to see the little glowing bug again?" I laughed as I mounted myself on Nightmare's saddle.

_**Link's POV:**_

"Guess it's time for work…" I mumbled to myself, Navi was in the small stable with Epona for some reason. I have a feeling she knows something I don't but then again fairies are like that.

I reached for my last two items to start the day, my signature hat and an apple for the road….

But something stopped me.

CLICK Click click click….

A horse passed by the house slowly but I paid no mind to it, things have been moving really slow and repetitive since Shadow left and….

KNOCKNOCK KNOCKNOCK KNOCKNOCK

Someone's enthusiastic knocking caught me way off guard and out of my thoughts. The knocking didn't stop either. Jeez, someone is sure impatient!

KNOCKNOCK KNOCKNOCK KNOCKNOCK KNOCKNOCK

"I'm coming!" I screamed back over the loud knocking.

I sighed and put my hand on the doorknob, turned it and was about to ask what the hell the person's problem was….until….

"LIIINK!"

Next thing I knew I've been tackled to the ground with someone on top of me, holding on for dear life.

"What the…"

I rubbed my head and looked at who it was.

"Link, I'm so sorry, I missed you so much"

**_Narrator's POV: _**(yay! My turn again!)

"Link, I'm so sorry, I missed you so much"

Link's heart stopped, he sat up a bit to see a black tunic, and long black hair surrounding him.

"Sh-shadow?" he stammered.

He received no answer, Shadow had her face in his chest with her shoulders moving slightly, tiny wet spots began to seep through Link's tunic; Shadow was crying?

"Hey…" he said softly and began to dig through the thick mass of black hair. Finally he reached her face, her cheeks were red and stained with tears.

"Link…." She whispered, burying her face in his chest. Link sat up completely, resting one hand on her back for comfort and brushed the strands of hair that stuck to her face away. He didn't know how or why she was here on him like this but he wasn't complaining.

After a few more moments, Shadow took a deep breath and sat up to face Link, though still on his lap. They both sat in silence as she wiped her tears away with the back of his hand, making herself presentable to him.

"Finished?" he asked, Shadow smiled a bit.

Actions speak louder than words.

Next thing he knew, Shadow had her arms around Link's neck and finally kissed him! (purposely!)

Link didn't even have time to respond he just sat there, wide eyed. Of course, Shadow didn't exactly know what she was doing and had to make it quick but it was worth it. Finally Shadow broke the kiss and looked up at him sheepishly.

"um……" Link started, Shadow laughed a bit at his red face.

"That was a little weird…." Shadow admitted.

"I'll say! I felt like I was kissing myself!" Link laughed, breaking the tension between the two.

"Then it will be your job to teach me how to do it right!" she laughed and went along with it.

Link wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"So, to who do I owe to bringing you back?" he finally asked, Shadow looked up at him from her own resting spot on his shoulder.

Once again she said nothing, but let her hand entwine with Link's as the Triforce of Power and Courage glowed in unison.

* * *

TEH END!

FINALLY!

Wow, this story sure had its ups and downs. And I must say that I had a lot of fun writing it! Big thanks to all that helped me out!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

(til next time!)

Swd


End file.
